Kissing a Stranger
by cookie-nookie-chan
Summary: It was a crazy night and Rukia found herself kissing an orange haired stranger. What will happen if she accidentally meet him again? Ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kissing a Stranger

Kuchiki Rukia silently tip toed as she carefully walks towards their driveway, this was her first time to sneak out of the house at the middle of the night. _Please don't wake. Oh please, please don't wake up.. Just give me this one night.. please. _She silently muttered as she cautiously passed through servant's quarter holding his breath. The raven haired Kuchiki princess then climbed her way to the leaning Sakura tree to pass through the Kuchiki Manor's gigantic gate, giving one last glance at the dim lighted mansion jumping at the other side.

_Come on Matsu.. Where the hell are you.._ the petite business management student grunted as she dialed her friend's phone number.

"Im coming! I'm coming! Sheesh.." she heard her voluptuous friend chuckling as she answered her phone. Rukia can almost hear Momo's complaining voice at the background.

"You better hurry up before they notice that I'm missing!!" Rukia hissed, as she nervously glanced at their sleeping house.

"Aw come on Ruki.. no one's going to know you sneaked out! Relax! You're just like Momo here. Geez. Get a life people! It's my party and we are going to enjoy ne? Okay, I'm almost in your house now.. Where are you?"

"Inside the car.. What took you so long??" Rukia grinned as she opened the SUV's door, leaning to kiss Matsumoto, Momo and Orihime.

"Rukia-chan! You look so pretty today!!" Hinamori Momo, greeted her with big adoring eyes.

"Thank you Momo. You look so pretty too. Who did you make up?" she smiled at the black haired girl. Hinamori Momo is the youngest in their group, has been their 'official' baby.

"Oh, I helped her chose her clothes and did her make up too!" Inoue Orihime proudly said as she hugged the younger girl. "Well, she kept on mumbling about how her grumpy boyfriend wouldn't want her to look like this, but in the end.. the Mighty Goddess of Justice and Beauty prevailed!!!" she added, shouting all her might.

Rukia cannot help but laugh at the brown haired girl's antics. Really, she cannot help but love her girl friends. Orihime, also a graduating student taking up culinary arts, Momo, and Matsumoto, the oldest in their group who is now working at her fiance's advertising agency.

"You know Toushiro doesn't like it when I go out at night" Momo said apologetically. "But Matsumoto-chan said she's going to announce something really really important.. so I have to go even if…" the younger girl wasn't able to finish her sentence for she was already hugged by the big busted girl in front.

"Oh…you poor, poor girl.. stuck with that grumpy midget.." Matsumoto abruptly stopped the car to give Hinamori a big hug.

"Matsu..chan..I..cannot..b-breath.."

"So.. Matsu, what is that 'thing' you wanted to tell us?" Rukia interjected, trying to save the black haired girl from further suffocation.

"Maybe Matsu-chan is going to run for President? Or, are you going to buy new shoes? ..Yeah, you did told me you liked that shoes we saw at the mall the other day.." Orihime loudly said, holding her chin to speculate further.

"Erm.. Orihime.. I don't think.." Rukia's comment was cut by Matsumoto's booming voice.

"Gin and I are getting MARRIED!!!"

The three girls shrieked like they never did before in their entire life. Oh yes. They are sooooo going to celebrate tonight.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo amusedly stared at the girl on the dance floor. She has been dancing almost all night, and he cannot help but watch her as she turns and sway her delicate curves. Clad in strapless one piece black dress that stops just a few inches below her thighs, exposing long creamy legs that is sure to catch anyone's attention – pervert or not. And her red stiletto adding more flame to the already delectable pair of legs – the most gorgeous pair of legs he has ever laid his eyes on.

_No, she's probably not with anyone. No guy in his right mind would let a girl like that dance alone in a place like this. _He thought as he sipped his rhum. He has been contemplating on approaching the raven haired girl for she has been attracting attention, - too much attention actually, for he can now see some guys dancing flirtatiously with her at the dance floor.

Kuchiki Rukia has probably exceeded her alcohol limit for she cannot control her body anymore. She has been dancing for what seemed like hours and guys has been dancing with her alternately all night. She tried looking for her friends through the crowd. She saw Momo on the other side talking to a white haired guy.. _Is that Toushiro? _She hazily thought. Scanning the room, she saw Orihime talking to the bartender, as if comparing her 'cocktail recipes' while Matsumoto is talking to a couple of cute looking guys on the side. Her thoughts were cut when she felt a hand touch her bare shoulders, when she turned to face the offender, she was greeted by a wide chest and arms, now griping her so tightly. She tried to push the man away, but to no avail. She was obviously too drunk and too small to stop the man from practically groping her.

"E-excuse me.." still trying to get away from the malicious hands that are now traveling all over her body.

"Why babe? Don't yah like may dancing?" the man answered, smiling at her maliciously.

"Get your hands off me!!" Rukia said, panic obvious in her voice. _Matsu, Orihime, Momo.. anyone.. help me!! _She kept on pushing the man as she prayed silently, but the man – unluckily for her proved to be too strong for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late honey… Is there a problem here?" Out from nowhere, a tall, orange haired man suddenly appeared, looking murderously at the man who is now starting to loosen his grip on her body.

Rukia bit her lips nervously as she stared at her 'knight in shining armor' who is now sizing the other man dangerously.

"Is there a problem here? Is this guy harassing you?" the orange haired man demanded.

"N..no.. Honey" _Oh please, don't make a scene. _Rukia pleaded in her mind. Her brother would surely kill her if he finds out the she sneaked out of the house, and worst – got herself into a brawl.

Luckily for her, the other man walked away muttering inaudible words which she didn't cared to listen to. She was about to turn to her 'hero' to give gratitude when she felt her hands being tugged to the other side of the room – to the more 'quieter' part of the room.

* * *

Ichigo sighed. He was partly relieved that the guy didn't tried putting up a fight, well not that he would back out though, its just that getting into fights has been way past him – at 25, surely, he should know better. He knew he shouldn't have got into this 'thing' but he cannot help himself when he saw the bastard trying to harass _her, _something inside of him stirred. He just knew that he has to do something to 'save' her.

"Listen, I'm not really the kind of person who helps out strangers especially women who are obviously flaunting and flirting with every guy that she meets, much more if she happens to meet them in the dance floor" Ichigo ranted just as soon as they found a spot where they can hear each other clearly.

"I'm sorry?! Hey, I was about to thank you, you know!" the raven haired girl glared, obviously pissed at the other person's rant. "And I am not flaunting myself nor flirting with everyone! I was just DANCING!"

"You call that a dance? You were deliberately seducing all the male population in this bar and you are calling that dancing?? Geez woman, you obviously have issues! Where did you.. " the orange haired man was abruptly cut as the girl he was raging on suddenly stepped closer and claimed his lips for a sensual kiss. Soft delicate lips caressed him, her small tongue exploring his mouth shamelessly.

Kuchiki Rukia hadn't been kissed before. Whether it was the brandy she took a while ago, or the relief of being saved from that perverted man at the dance floor, - or perhaps the fact that her knight in shining armor is a handsome man with the warmest amber eyes she'd ever seen, she didn't know. All she knew though is that she is having one hell of a crazy night, and she's having her first kiss with a guy she barely knew.

Before he can even react or respond to her kiss, Kurosaki Ichigo felt the girl pulling out her sweet lips from his. Winking at him just before she disappeared at the door, "That's for saving me tonight stranger."

* * *

Hi. Sorry for my temporary hiatus on "Back Again".. my pc got bugged and i'm still in the process of rewriting my chapters :( anyway, this is a very short multi chaptered fic that i hope you'l like :D (about 5 chapters the most i guess)

Please tell me what you think about my fic. Thanks!


	2. To See Him Again

Kuchiki Rukia sighed as she as she turns off her laptop. Oh yes, she is so pissed.

When the head of the Kuchiki Group of Companies appointed his only sister to head their 50-year old restaurant business right after her graduation ceremony, almost everyone raised their eyebrows. For Rukia was not only 'too young' to handle such responsibility, she never had any previous experience in the food and beverage industry as well - especially that it was the company that started it all. The Kuchiki's are well known restaurateurs in Japan and not until Byakuya assumed Chairmanship had they delved into various businesses such as realty and clothing lines for teenagers – which Rukia had been eyeing since she started college. Infact, she took up Business Management and Administration hoping that she would succeed the clothing line business. Needless to say, when Byakuya finally announced that she will be heading their restaurant business, Rukia almost fainted.

That was two years ago, and looking back, Rukia cannot help but smile. Upon assuming office, she was startled to discover the staggering reality in business management. It took her sometime before she could a get a grip on the restaurant process, from dealing with the suppliers, to managing the chefs and the kitchen staffs, and keeping up with the competitors – it all looked too much for a 21 year old fresh graduate to handle, but after two years, she was surprised to realize that she was able to manage Sereitei albeit adequately.

Everything was doing perfectly all right until this morning - this freaking morning, when her nii-sama entered the conference room with a certain orange haired man in tow. She had this weird, weird feeling that the man looked somewhat familiar. _But then again, I would have remembered him if I've met him before. His err.. orange hair is quite a give away, _she thought as she fought the urge to stare at him longer than a normal person is allowed to stare at someone.

* * *

When Kurosaki Ichigo entered the conference room, he was expecting _her _to atleast show any indication that she remembered him. But to his dismay, she didn't even moved an eyebrow when their eyes met, instead, her violet orbs lacked the shine that it had before, the first time he saw her. It has almost been two years and yet, she looked as if she has matured a LOT. _Boy, she must be a slavedriver, _he amusedly thought. Whatever happened to that playful, carefree nymph he met two years ago – that is what he's going to find out.

"Rukia, I expect you to brief Ichigo-san about the restaurant, give him everything he needs. And for the meantime, just share your office while we are rushing the renovation of his will-be office." Kuchiki Byakuya reminded his sister just before he turned to the orange haired man sitting comfortably at his right side. "Ichigo-san, feel free to ask anything. Rukia has managed the restaurant exceptionally for the past two years, she would know how to teach you. Welcome to the company." He extended his hand for a firm handshake just before he stepped out of the conference room.

"So, where to you want to start?" she said unsmilingly to the man across her, just to break the eerie silence between them.

"You tell me. You're the boss, I guess we both heard you brother, right?" the man answered nonchantly, shrugging his shoulders casually in the process.

"From what I've heard, WE are both the bosses now since you have acquired the same number of shares as ours." _Damn, he is sooooo annoying. Why does he have to be this bossy?! _The raven haired woman started murderous plots against the carrot top who is now looking amusedly at her with a half smirk forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry, is there anything I need to know? I mean.. do I look stupid or what..?? Because I honestly don't like being stared at, especially with that idiotic smirk of yours!" crossing her slender arms over her chest, she obviously isn't happy after seeing him just looking at her, inattentive of every word that she was saying.

"Oh.. I guessed I spaced out a little. Pardon me." The moronic orange haired man replied, amusement still in his voice. "By the way, I believe we haven't had any formal introductions yet, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" he smiled devilishly as he offered his hand.

Rukia almost died when she saw his to-die-for smile, but she opted to ignore him as she deliberately walked pass through him towards the door. "As you have heard, my name's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." She coldly said before turning the door knob.

The orange haired man chuckled as inserted his abandoned left hand on his pocket. _Oh boy, this is starting to get exciting. _He amusedly thought. It was the first time he was ever been snobbed by a girl, and he's going to make her pay for it _dearly_.

* * *

"..and so, that explains the profit margin for the quarter. We are expecting it to increase this fourth quarter since the holidays are approaching. Anymore more questions Kurosaki-san?" the raven haired Kuchiki coldly glared at the man seating across her, honestly, he looked too bored to even pay attention to the figures that she has just presented. _You just dare screw me up on this restaurant and I swear to all my ancestors, I'm going to make you sushi. _

Kurosaki Ichigo hadn't paid attention to everything that she had just said. Honestly, he couldn't care less with the freaking capital gains and return of investments, he cannot help but be mesmerized by her charismatic presence. Those eyes – even if they had been so damn cold majority of the time, he felt he that he could drown himself by just looking at them. And those lips, God! He didn't even realized how delicate they were when she kissed him! He didn't know that the midnight nymph he had saved before had this more alluring, sophisticated side – and he has to admit that he liked it nonetheless. _And I still can't believe she doesn't remember me. _He smiled unbelievingly at this thought.

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?!" this guy is really trying her temper – and Rukia isn't really the most patient woman in the world. "Good grief! I have been wasting my whole day, explaining these things to you and you are not even listening to me!"

The orange haired man stood up to look straightly at the petite woman who is now ranting continuously on him. _God, why does she has to look so damn sexy?! _He silently muttered. He walked towards her, stopping just a few inches beside her chair, and without any warning, he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly at the lips.

Kuchiki Rukia felt the world spinning under her feet. God, this man IS a great kisser – if not the best she's ever had, - but then again, the only time she had been kissed – she initiated a kiss – rather, was two years ago.. she opened her eyes and saw the warmest amber eyes she had ever laid her eyes on. Rukia froze.

Ichigo knew that realization had finally hit her. He can bet all his money that she had – atlast, remembered him - the stranger whom she has boldly kissed two years ago, and was left hanging.

"I guess I had finally returned the favor, Nice to meet you, Kuchiki Rukia – .. and even if its two years late, I believe I ought to say that you're welcome." Ichigo said, touching her delicate chin before heading for the door. "I'll be back tomorrow, don't miss me much" he said, winking at the startled restaurateur as he closed her office door.

* * *

"Oh my God!! For real?? Mr.Knight-in-Shining-Armour actually found you??" a shrieking Matsumoto exclaimed and Rukia has to stuff her mouth with muffins just to make her stop.

"Matsu!! Please.. you don't have to say it over and over again.. as it is, I find it difficult to accept that he had actually done THAT to me!" Rukia whined, as she munches on another piece of muffin Orihime has just brought out.

"But Rukia-chan, don't you think the mere fact that he did actually remembered you means that he had probably liked your kiss before?" Hinamori asked, blushing slightly for her friend, it was followed by a loud squeal from Orihime and Matsumoto who are now hugging each other dramatically.

"Rukia-chan! This is the most romantic day of your life! We will celebrate by drinking my special mango-wasabi shake with strawberry jam and celery!" The brown haired chef declared, oblivious to the big sweat drop forming at her girl friend's heads.

"Okay guys.. please. I need you to behave!.. Now listen, - look at me, do I really look like I'll be jumping into a relationship with the first guy who kisses me – even if he looks so damn hot and he kissed so freaking great?" Rukia exasperatedly said, blushing so violently in front on her friends – and naturally, her friends' delighted screams followed her statement.

"Oh darn.. I am soooooo doomed, am I?" she helplessly exclaimed as she watched her friends continue their screams of triumph.

* * *

Rukia didn't have to check the door to know that Kurosaki Ichigo has once again invaded the privacy of her room. His magnetic masculine scent and his mere presence is enough to suck the oxygen right out her whole body system.

She has successfully eluded him the whole day, assigning Chef Omaeda to do the operations and kitchen orientation, she thought he would spare her atleast for today. After what happened yesterday, she didn't think she has the courage to 'face' him again – that is why is determined to ignore his presence right now.

"Do you really work this late? It's almost ten o'clock and you're still working, My God, If you won't stop doing that, you're not going to grow any taller than your existing height". Ichigo exclaimed, leaning on her office wall observing her thoroughly.

Rukia decided to ignore his remarks, just shrugging her small shoulders, she heedlessly continued studying the financial report.

After not getting his desired reaction, Ichigo walked towards her table, and just like what he did yesterday, he leaned down on her – only this time, instead of kissing her, he whispered something on her ears. "I asked the chef to cook your favorite dish for dinner, I was hoping you would let me accompany you to dinner" he said in a husky voice.

Rukia quivered at the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on his ears and neck. He sounded so sexy and yet so sincere – and she had never thought that sexy and sincere could actually be used in the same sentence.

"Listen, I know we started on the wrong footing.. and I was hoping to make it up to you by treating you to dinner. And uhm.. Chef Omaeda kinda told me that you have a very high taste in food so I have booked us in Japan's most exquisite restaurant. I hope you won't mind" He added, kneeling on his left leg, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Raising a delicate eyebrow Kuchiki Rukia studied the man kneeling in front of her. Well, surely they had issues.. but they are supposed to work together right? So they should really start being civil to each other.. and this dinner would probably be the best way to make up. _There, so much for ignoring him today_ _eh?_ A mocking voice said on her mind, which she has decided to ignore.

"I hope you're dinner's ready because I'm starving" for the first time, Kuchiki Rukia smiled at Kurosaki Ichigo. And for a moment, Ichigo thought his heart had suddenly skipped a beat.

* * *

I hope I wasn't too OCC. Since this is an AU, I hope you won't mind that Ichigo and Rukia here are a bit different from the Rukia and Ichigo that we have come to love in the manga and anime series.

Thank you for the awesome reviews .. and please review again or you're gonna make me sad, 


	3. Not Dating, and the Complexities of Life

Kurosaki Ichigo smiled at the petite raven haired woman who is now walking back and fort at the pantry area of an exclusive hotel.

They are catering Japan Tattler's Annual Party, and Rukia has been frantic all day, making sure that everything is in proper order. She hasn't had anything since morning for she wanted to check everything personally.

"Hey, you have been working sooo damn hard since this morning, take it easy okay?" Ichigo have decided to approach her before she hurt herself by over working and skipping meals.

"Hi, I didn't know you were here." Rukia smiled tenderly, as she welcomed Ichigo's embrace. Yup, anyone who would see them right now would agree – without any doubts that they are a happily in-love couple. Ichigo standing at Rukia's back, one arm wrapped protectively at the younger woman's waist, while the other arm is holding her small shoulders possessively, his chin resting her cheeks.

"You were not in the office, naturally I would look for you." He answered, a ting of accusation obvious in his voice.

"Don't tell me you're mad?!" Rukia answered unbelievingly, her smile reaching both ends of her cheeks.

"You left without me! I was lonely without you, you know!" Ichigo answered, melancholy still in his voice.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Now let's grab something to eat before we head back to the office, I'll be meeting the girls later." The raven haired Kuchiki answered, turning her body to face the now smiling Ichigo.

"Not unless I get my kiss!" he answered back, a mischievous glint reflected on his eyes.

"Ichigo!!! The kitchen staffs can see us!!" Rukia shrieked in protest – knowing fully that she would give in to his kisses at any given time – in any given day.

* * *

"No. We are NOT dating. How many times do I have to tell you that??" Kuchiki Rukia glared at her three girl friendswho are now looking at her as if she is the most lunatic person in the world. "Really guys. Why would I keep it a secret if I am dating Ichigo?"

"Ohh.. so it's Ichigo now, eh?" Matsumoto suggestively smiled, winking at their other friends. "It's only been what..? One week? And you are already on a first name basis?! Whoa girl! You impress me!" she followed, patting the defeated raven haired restaurateur at the back triumphantly.

"Rukia-chan, you should not be ashamed. We are so happy for you, really!! Now we can go on a quadruple date with Toshiro, Gin-san, and Uruuyu-san!" Momo excitedly said, clasping her hands together in a very jovial way.

"Oh, and don't give us that 'working together' crap because we saw how the two of you glace at each other secretly when you thought that no one's looking, Hah! Too bad because nothing escapes Matsu's keen eye!!!" the big busted blond woman added, pointing a finger to the now blushing Rukia.

"I told Uruuyu you're going to marry next! Yay for weddings! I'm going bake you my special green mango and onion cake!!" Orihime followed, beaming proudly at her 'idea'.

"Girls.. you do know that I love you all a lot. But please, stop pairing us. I'm just glad that we are getting along fine, and that the restaurant seemed stable – and that's all that I'm asking…" Rukia's voice trailed as her gaze followed a stunning lavender haired girl walked inside the restaurant. From the looks of it, the girl seemed well off, her graceful manner suggests that she is a member of the social elite. Well, not that she's not used to seeing people like her walk inside their door, infact, Sereitei has always been a well known place for the rich and affluent people. What bothered her though is the mere fact that the said girl walked directly to where Ichigo was, and shamelessly kissed her shocked _co owner_.

Matsumoto, Orihime and Momo seemed to have felt their friend's uneasiness as they followed her gaze to the now kissing couple. Ichigo even held the girl's waist as he seemed to kiss her back.

"Uhm.. I… uhh.. Rukia-chan, would you like to err.. use my phone? Let's call Uruuyu-kun! I.. eh.. Rukia-chan?" Orihime tried to catch her friend's attention as she smiled comically, trying to cover the ugly scene unfolding in front of them.

_Why would I even feel this way? We are not going out, are we? Well, even if he does eats with me everytime, from breakfast to dinner. And even if he had brought me flowers 'to decorate' our office – even if we share a few – err, okay, a LOT of hot passionate kisses every chance that we get, I still have nothing to hold on to. He hasn't even told me he like me just yet – much more love. Argh. Damn! _Rukia isn't the type of person who shows her emotions, so with the most natural perky face and happy voice that she could muster, she 'cheered' everyone up. "Oh my, look at the time! It's dinnertime already! Hey, why don't you all eat your dinner here? It's all in the house, the treat is on me. How about that?" she said, in a fake voice that her friends obviously didn't buy.

"R-rukia.." Matsumoto tried to approach her, but Rukia was quick to elude her.

"O-Okay, I'll get the menu, ne? Wait for me here" she said as she ran to the door without looking back. Her unshed tears came running down, the moment she closed her office door. _Damn, why am I even feeling this way??_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo is currently heeding Chef Isane's advice about Rukia's favorite cakes and pastries when he suddenly felt his body being turned around by slender hands, and before he could even react, his lips were already greeted by aggressive ones, and the face of someone he wasn't expecting to see – at least not for now.

"Sweetheart! I missed you!!" the girl smiled as she flung her arms around him.

"S-Senna! Whoa, I'm surprised!" Ichigo greeted as he hugged the girl back.

"You have been working so hard on this place, I'm getting this feeling that you have forgotten you own fiancée!" the lavender haired girl pouted playfully at him.

"Sweetie, you know I'll never ever neglect you" he said, as he caresses the girl's soft cheeks. "Come on, let's grab dinner before I get you home."

* * *

Rukia tried to sound normal and happy all throughout the meal, although the girls have been considerate enough to atleast look like they have forgotten the incident earlier. They have started to talk about their college life and how they met each other accidentally at the school cafeteria. Everything was doing alright when she suddenly caught, an all-too-familiar orange haired guy eating contentedly at the dim lighted corner of the restaurant. _The son of a bitch two timing bastard even had the guts to take his mistress on a dinner, on OUR restaurant! _Wait, that didn't sound right, her conscience reprimanded her. _You are not even an official couple right?_ The small voice continued, as if taunting her.

As if feeling her gaze, Ichigo then looked her way and waved his hand for a simple greeting. This has obviously caught the girl's attention, for after a few exchange of words, she saw the lavender haired girl walking hand in hand towards their table with the idiot carrot head.

_Great. _Rukia cursed under her breath.

"Hi there! You must be Rukia-chan!" the girl happily exclaimed when they reached their table. "Ichigo has been saying a lot of good things about you! By the way, I'm Senna, I'm Ichigo's fiancée" she continued, totally unaware of the murderous stares, her 'fiance' is now receiving from the three girls on the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Senna-chan! I didn't know Ichigo HAS a fiancée, Please call me Rukia, and these are my friends, Matsumoto, Momo and Orihime" Rukia replied pleasantly. Senna seemed nice, and right now, she is using all her powers not to strangle the orange haired jerk she call her fiancée for flirting with her and leading her on all this freaking time.

Ichigo just smiled, he's glad Senna has finally met Rukia. As for Rukia, he is hoping that he could talk to her later.

* * *

The 'talk' Ichigo was hoping to have with Rukia didn't happen. He was forced to stay at Senna's place longer than he intended to, so he have just decided to postpone it for later. They will be having a meeting with Byakuya today.

Rukia tried to act 'normal' despite the sleepless night that she had. She looked so unbelievably composed when her brother finally entered the conference hall. In her mind, she has no other wish but to have this meeting over and done with for she cannot stand to stay in the same room with the two-timing-orange-haired-jerk. Stiff neck be damned but she will never ever look to her right were the he-devil sits comfortable, sipping his coffee.

"Before we start our meeting, I have a very important announcement to make." The black haired head of Kuchiki Enterprise started, looking as dignified as always as he stood in front "I would like you all to meet Shiba Kaien. Owner of the Gotei chain of hotels, our newest business ally and.. Rukia's fiancé."

_My What?? _Kuchiki Rukia cannot believe her ears. How can she have a fiancé she hadn't even met?? Nii-sama and her should have a serious talk later. She tried to smile as the rest of the board members started cheering and clapping their hands.

Kurosaki Ichigo didn't even clap – not cheered for that matter. Obviously, he isn't happy with Byakuya's announcement. Oh yes, he is going to get an explanation and he will get it – come hell or high water.

* * *

Well.. what do you think? Am I getting your interest even more? giggles Thank you for the kind words and the reviews - you all made me happy (especially the long ones).. and if it isn't too much, can I ask for your reviews again? big expectant smile here cookie-nookie-chan

PS: I might not be able to update in a couple of days, I'm going trekking and laptops aren't allowed.. but I promise to update soon – if you will love me enough and review this piece for me.


	4. Fiancé and Friend

Kuchiki Rukia felt like she is experiencing a déjà vu. Just a week ago, she was also sitting at this same room, at this same office, discussing this very same financial workbook – only this time, the person she is talking to happen to listen to her very attentively. And so far – if its any consolation, this guy, is not as annoying as the orange haired idiot she used to orient.

_Oh damn, my mind is wandering to that stupid two timing jerk again. _She thought frustratedly as she tries to focus on the figures she is presenting.

"Ruki.. I guess I can call you Ruki, can't I?" a deep baritone voice suddenly erupted, making her go back to her senses.

"Y-yeah. Ofcourse, S-sure. I.. err.. I guess you could call me whatever you like. I'm you're fiancée right?" Rukia stammered, slightly blushing from the embarrassment of being caught spacing out (or should she say – making murderous plots to a certain orange haired bastard) in the middle of 'work'.

"Oh.. yeah. THAT." Kaien , her fiancé amusedly said. _Fiance. Geez. And I never imagined having a fiancé without even the proper romantic proposal. _Rukia thought, spacing out again.

Rukia heard the black haired man clear his throat, catching her once again drifting attention. "Oh.. s-sorry K-Kaien-san.. I.. I am just thinking about a lot of things lately and to tell you honestly, this.. this engagement thing really caught me off guard. I mean, I never really thought I'd be engaged this soon.. and.. Nii-sama.. Nii-sama hadn't told me anything up to this moment. I really don't know what's happening. I wish he could atleast tell me what's going on" Rukia cannot control herself anymore, she found her self at the edge after the oh-so-many emotional things that are bottled inside her.

Shiba Kaien stared at the raven haired girl who seemed so troubled with her life. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting her to be this like this. Upon agreeing with her brother on the nuptial agreements – and knowing that he is going to marry a younger woman, he was expecting for the worst despite Byakuya's assurance of his sister's compliance. He was prepared for an emotional breakdown, sudden disappearances and rebellion and heated discussions. So when he saw Rukia's reaction to her 'engagement', he was intrigued. The petite girl acted so composed, and in a very graceful manner, she was able to thank the people who congratulated her with a very flawless smile plastered on her lips – as if she knew all along that she was going to get married. And even when Byakuya wasn't able to explain the whole situation to her because of an urgent meeting in Paris (their private jet is already waiting at the airport by the time they finished their meeting), she just nodded to her brother and wished him goodluck, she then guided him - her newly discovered fiancé to her office for a 'briefing' that they have been doing for the past three hours.

"I… I'm sorry. I.. I shouldn't have…" Rukia embarrassedly said as she reached for a tissue paper to wipe the tears threatening to fall.

"Listen.. Ruki..." He softly said as he reached for the smaller girl's tiny hands. "I know for a fact that I am a total stranger to you, but I want you to know that I am not here to make your life miserable. I cannot say that I understand your situation or the crazy things that is happening to your life right now, but I can assure you – I am assuring you, that no matter how ugly or how stupid arranged marriages are, I.. – we, atleast have the option to make it less hideous as it already is, ne?" He said, looking at her with the tenderest expression in his deep black eyes. "So I guess I won't be bad if we would start liking each other as friends, what do you think?" her fiancé said, smiling affectionately at her.

A rare genuine smile flashed Rukia's face as she laid her cheeks on his hands that are now clasping hers on the table. "I don't think it will be difficult to start as friends.. Kaien-san."

"Oh.. and another thing. Please don't call me Kaien-san. I sounds soooo.. errr, I dunno. It sounds so weird and 'improper' – we wouldn't want your brother catching you calling me, your dashing debonair fiance in an inappropriate manner, won't we?" the black haired man replied, replicating Byakuya's stern and unsmiling face which had earned him appreciative giggles from the raven haired woman.

"Call me Kaien – or Baie" he added, winking at her.

"Baie?" What does it supposed to mean? She asked curiously, finding herself smiling at the older man's funny antics. He may not have that electrifying effect Kurosaki Ichigo has on her, but Shiba Kaien has a certain charisma that wouldn't be easy to ignore as well. Maybe, just maybe, being engaged to him isn't such an awful thing at all.

"It means that I'm you're "Shiba-babe" and I'll call you "Baie" as well because you are Shiba's babe. How about that?" He replied teasingly at her.

Rukia laughed. "Fine, So "baie" it is" she said, unbelieving that she had just agreed to have an official endearment for each other.

"So, Ruki baie.. how about we grab some dinner before we you continue your 'orientation'? Those numbers and figures are making me hungry" Kaien suggested as he closed the big work sheets in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm starving. I hope Chef Omaeda have something special in his menu today." She said, walking towards the tall man who is still smiling at her, and unconsciously, she automatically accepted his right arm which is now placed securely on her shoulders, while her left hand held unto his waist.

They looked like a very happy (and not to mention REAL) couple as they walked out of Rukia's office.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo has been in a sour mood the rest of the day , after the board meeting, he went straightly to his office and instructed his new secretary to not to bother him with anything unless it has something to do with Rukia.

_Damn her. Damn that brother of her. Damn that bastard who is supposed to marry her. Argh. Damn them all!!! _He thought, griping his orange hair out of frustration. Never in his entire life had he felt this kind of stupid knot gripping his chest every time he thinks of Rukia and her fiancé.

_No, she's not going to marry him right? Why didn't she even told me she's getting married anyway?? _Ichigo's head is now spinning, he doesn't how to think and what to think anymore. He would glance at her office every three minutes to check whether or not Rukia and that Shiba guy have gone out or not.

_What the fuck is taking them so damn long?_ He lividly thought. Various images of Rukia and her black haired fiancé kissing and making out kept crossing and taunting his mind. _She's not even supposed to kiss anyone but me!! _He murderously thought.

Just as he was about to close his eyes to shut the vivid images his crooked mind is creating, He saw Rukia and her freaking black haired fiancé stepped out of her office, with their arms around each other.

He felt his left eye twitch. Rukia in another man's arms is just so damn wrong, and no, he isn't going to tolerate that. The moment Kuchiki Rukia kissed him in that damned bar two years ago, he knew that Kuchiki Rukia was his – just freaking HIS.

* * *

Rukia casually is talking to Kaien about random things and trivias about the restaurant when she saw a certain orange haired man walk towards their table. _Oh God. What is it this time Ichigo?!! _She frustratedly thought.

"Rukia" Ichigo said in a very stoic manner.

"Oh, hi Ichigo-san!" Rukia cheerfully replied, trying to hide her nervousness and uneasiness with her co owner's presence. The furious glint at his amber eyes is so much of a give away for her not panic.

_Huh? And since when did I become Ichigo-san?? _Ichigo thought, keeping his hands inside his pockets before he does anything that would put Serietei on the headlines of tabloid papers tomorrow.

"Oh, I believe the two of you haven't been introduced. Ichigo-san, this is Shiba Kaien, my fiancé" Rukia looked tenderly at the man sitting across her before continuing. "And Baie, this is Kurosaki Ichigo-san, my business partner here in Sereitei" she now turned to Ichigo's direction, glaring – as if warning him not to do anything despicable.

"Pleasure to meet you, I believe Ruki and you are working together perfectly eh? The restaurant has never been this good I guess." Kaien pleasantly said, offering his hands for a handshake.

_Perfectly huh. Perfectly until a certain son-of-a-bitch fiancé came along. _Ichigo badly wanted to strangle the man eating comfortably beside his Rukia, but he has no choice but to look friendly, otherwise, he would probably be having his funeral before night time. Rukia's glare is more than enough proof of that. In the end, he have decided to remain civil (as for the moment) and accepted the black haired man's handshake. "Yeah, same here."

"You were about to say something Ichigo-san?" Rukia then caught his attention upon seeing the deadly handshake grip he is giving Kaien.

"Uh.. yeah. I just want to remind you of the meeting we are supposed to attend later.. uhh.. the uhh.. new supplier of our linen napkins" the orange haired man said.

"Oh, really? I didn't know we had a new supplier for that." Rukia answered thoughtfully, trying to recall whether they are really scheduled for a meeting this afternoon.

"WE.CERTAINY.HAVE." Ichigo said, glaring at the raven haired who is now taking her damn time to recall that specific "meeting".

"Uh.. I'm not sure but I can check my schedule later. What time was it supposed to be anyway?" Rukia unassumingly asked.

"9:00 pm" Ichigo irritatedly replied. "If you're too busy, I guess I can go there on my own. It's just that I don't freaking see the difference between peach, off white and cream colored napkins, well, I guess I can always choose the first thing I see." He then added nonchantly, shrugging his wide muscular shoulders in the process.

Ichigo grimaced secretly as his 'plan' seemed to work. He saw an annoyed expression flash through her luscious violet orbs as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Would you like to go with me, baie?" she said, turning to the black haired man who is watching them with curious eyes.

Ichigo almost screamed. _Like hell that bastard's going to go with us tonight! _He thought as he fought the urge to kick the table Rukia and that Kaien bastard is eating at.

Kaien looked at Ichigo and then to his fiancée, "I would love to, but my sister's insisting that I drop by her house tonight. Maybe I could fetch you later?" he said, reaching for Rukia's tiny hands at the table, holding it tenderly.

That was all Ichigo could take, he looked away before he could do something _unfriendly. _"I'll see you later then. Let's bring my car since Kaien-san will be bringing you home." He said formally before turning to the black haired an who is now looking lovingly at the woman seating beside him. "Nice to meet you Kaien-san, I'll see you around I guess" he said in a higher tone to catch the man's attention.

"Oh, yeah.. yeah. Ofcourse, We'll be seeing you Ichigo-san." The other man chuckled as he looked at him.

_Damn right. _Ichigo thought as he headed back to his office.

* * *

Ichigo decided to wait for Rukia inside his car, he don't think he can handle another smooching festival from the two 'love birds' – no, he can't trust himself to remain civil and _harmless_ especially when his Rukia is practically being groped in front of him.

He groaned unbelievingly as he saw Rukia and Kaien walked out of the restaurant. The black haired man whispered something at the raven haired woman's ear that had made her giggle. She then tip toed, playfully messing his hair with her hands. The black haired man laughed as he scooped the smaller girl for a hug, kissing her hair in the process.

Ichigo wanted to bang his head on anything hard. _Damn. _He wanted to forget what he saw. He wanted to be eased from that gripping pain twitching his chest. He wanted Rukia away from that fucking bastard NOW. His reverie was cut but a tap on his door. There he was, the object of his murderous plots, smiling pleasantly at him, with Rukia still giggling, his arms wrapped around her small delicate shoulders.

"Take care of my baie, Ichigo." He said as he opened the passenger door for Rukia.

"Ofcourse I'll be safe. Come on baie, I can take care of my self." Rukia said playfully, her attention still with Kaien.

"Okay, If you say so" Kaien smiled as he leaned down to kiss Rukia in the cheeks. "See you later baie"

"Thanks. You too." Rukia beamed before closing the door.

Kurosaki Ichigo didn't even made an effort to acknowledge her, he just gripped the car's accelerator and drove the fastest that he can.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia didn't even wince at the speed that they are going. Really, she can barely see the buildings and the roads that they are passing with the speed that they are going, but if Kurosaki Ichigo thinks that she is going to freak out, he better think again.

When she noticed that they are heading towards the country side, reality finally hit her. Kurosaki Ichigo had tricked him to go out tonight. _Oh shit._

"There isn't really a meeting with the supplier, isn't it?" Rukia said in the coldest voice that she could mutter.

"I thought you would figure that out earlier" the other man retorted, coldness also present in his voice. "But I guess you're too busy smooching with your fiancé that you have forgotten how to think logically." He added, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, what kind of supplier would meet up with their client at 9 in the evening anyway" She said, shrugging. "So what's your plan? You're gonna abduct me? Is that it? What made you think my brother wouldn't be able to find you?" she continued as she started to taunt him.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!!!" the orange haired man snapped, looking dangerously at her. "You are getting married, and you didn't even tell me! You think I'll just sit in the corner to watch you get hitched just like that?!" Rukia can sense Ichigo's fury and… pain. _Pain? _She confusedly thought.

"Look who's talking, aren't you the one getting hitched first?" Rukia then said, crossing her arms around her chest.

Ichigo stared at her for a second as if he had totally forgotten about his fiancée. With a straight face, he turned to what seemed like a summer house, over looking the lights illuminated by the city. "That is why we are going to talk"

* * *

Well?

(Sorry for keeping you waiting, I just came from the trekking – it was great by the way, a lot of future stories came to me while I was enjoying the beauty of Mother Nature – anyway, I did my best to write and upload as soon as possible, I hope it was worth the wait)

My body's still aching from walking and climbing, but I still wrote this chapter knowing that you are patiently waiting for the update.. so I hope it isn't too much if I ask for a review? Please…? For my swollen and aching knees? (insert pleading smiley here)

Oh, thanks for the reviews from the last chapter by the way. It made me happy. (smiles)


	5. Engaged

Warning: OOC alert. Might have too much drama, so be warned. (wink)

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia has to keep her self from gasping upon looking at the spectacular view beneath her. She didn't realize that the two storey house Ichigo has brought her is situated this high. The glittering city night lights below and the hundreds of stars sparkling above is more than enough to make her forget that she is actually mad at the orange haired man who is watching her from behind with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Ichigo.. this is.. beautiful." The raven haired girl exclaimed, mesmerized by the beauty presented in front of her.

"It's my dad's gift.. to my mom.. before she.. passed away". Ichigo said almost hushed, making Rukia turn around, to catch the sadness illuminated in his warm amber eyes.

Rukia felt an invisible hand squeezing her heart as she saw Ichigo, looking pensively; the burning fury he was threatening to burst a while ago was obviously gone.

"I-Ichigo… I'm.. s-sor.." Amethyst met amber.

"Don't be.. it's been more than 2 years. " The taller man replied, breaking the eye contact. "Dad wanted to make her last few months special, so we all stayed here until she.. until she left." He continued, closing his eyes as if afraid to make her see his misery.

Rukia didn't know what to say or how to react. Ichigo is obviously in pain, and as much as she would like to console him, she was afraid of hurting him further.

Before she could even think, she found her self walking towards Ichigo, instinctively wrapping her slender arms around his body for a warm embrace.

"Ichigo.."

Ichigo's body tensed the moment their skin touched. A warm feeling swelling from within his chest exploded, sending chills all throughout his body. _Rukia. _Its been two days since he had her this close to him, for two fucking days, he was unable to touch her, to feel her.. No doubt, it was the most excruciating two days of his god damn life.

"Rukia.." he whispered as he tightened his embrace, as if somebody is going to steal her from him.

The raven haired girl knew too well that she is in a very vulnerable situation. Touching him – holding him in her arms like _this _isn't something she should be doing. But it has been two days, two freaking days since she has last touched him, and whether she admits it or not, she missed him – she missed this warmth that only he – Kurosaki Ichigo could give her.

"Rukia.." she felt her cheeks being held up, her eyes meeting his – as he slowly closes the gap between their lips.

Rukia hardly feels her wobbly knees as she anticipates for the kiss – a kiss that never happened because her mobile started ringing. _Shit._ The raven haired restaurateur hurriedly scampered for her phone in her pockets, looking apologetically at the orange haired man who is looking unbelievably at her. "I'm sorry, this could be Nii-sama" she pleadingly mouthed as she pushed the answer button. "Moshi. Moshi"

_Damn. This better be a life and death situation, or ELSE. _Ichigo cursed inwardly, leaning at the nearest wall – shutting his eyes frustratedly. He would have remained on that position had Rukia didn't said the caller's name outloud.

"B-Baie! Where did you..?" Rukia surprisedly asked. Walking away from Ichigo as far as possible, sensing an upcoming 'word-war' from her orange haired business partner.

Ichigo felt his whole body tremble with anger. He is so pissed right now, he can actually kill. Yeah KILL. _Damn, why doesn't stealing somebody's girl a heinous crime punishable by death?! _ He thought as he waits impatiently for Rukia to end her fucking phone call. _Damnit Rukia, if you're not yet done within 5 seconds, you'll have to say goodbye to that stupid mobile phone. _He had decided as he mentally counted for 5 seconds.

But before he could do anything, Rukia materialized in front of him. "I'm sorry.. B-Baie.."

"Don't.you.dare.use.that.fucking.pet.name.in.front.of.me" Ichigo rebutted in gritted teeth, cutting Rukia off.

"He just.."

"NO. He isn't going to see you tonight. Not now – not ever!" He dangerously said in a high voice, as he glared threateningly at the small woman standing in front of him.

"And care to tell me who you are to dictate me those things?!" heated, she replied back, hands on her waist, unperturbed by Ichigo's outburst. "You are not even my close friend – much more a boyfriend! So stop talking as if you own me!"

It was Ichigo who broke the glaring contest, sighing he massaged his temple, closing his eyes entirely. _God, this woman is breaking me. _Rukia is obviously pissed – no, pissed is such an understatement – looking at her now, she's totally fuming mad without apprehension. _And now I pissed her off, Great. Just Great. _Ichigo muttered to himself.

Rukia stared at the orange haired man massaging his temple frustratedly. He was obviously trying to calm himself down. _Why is he even mad at me when he was the one who had a fiancée since the start? I just met Kaien this morning and for the love of God, he is taking that against me!" _the raven haired Kuchiki princess irately thought.

Feeling that Ichigo will not give any 'counter attack' for the next five minutes, Rukia let out a sigh and started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo said, his voice sounding tired and weary as he questioningly stared at her.

"Home. I have no intention of wasting my time here. Look Ichigo, I don't want to fight. Let's just go home." Without even looking back, Rukia answered in a cold voice.

It was now Ichigo's turn to let out a loud sigh, walking double time, he walked towards Rukia to grab her arms before she can open the main door.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Rukia blurted out as she turned around to face him. Pain and agony reflected on her deep blue orbs, there was an unquestionable weariness in her voice.

Feeling his heart being squeezed, Ichigo looked away, not wanting to see the pain he is obviously causing her. Having hurt her, he has decided that he might as well spill the nagging questions out before he could do anything terrible again.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kaien?" he asked in a hushed voice – almost a whisper if you ask Rukia.

Shocked by his question, Rukia unbelievingly looked at him, trying to make an eye contact – which she luckily got. "..It's because I didn't know he ever existed until this morning! Ichigo, I cannot believe you haven't even heard anything about 'arranged marriage' and 'marriage for convenience' set ups between families?" amused that the carrot top didn't know about the real deal between her and Kaien.

_Oh shit. Why hadn't I thought about that?! _ Ichigo thought, mentally slapping his head for letting that specific detail pass, shock and bewilderment obvious in his face.

"You weren't reading between the lines Ichigo. You should have seen how shocked I was when Nii-sama introduced him as my fiancé!" Rukia continued, watching closely as Ichigo's bewildered and confused expression turns furious again.

"I was enraged after his announcement. Hell! I hardly even remembered what the fucking meeting was all about!" Ichigo muttered absentmindedly as if talking to himself.

"Now that you know, can I expect you to atleast leave me - leave US alone now?" the petite raven haired woman pleaded.

Kurosaki Ichigo remained motionless for a while as if pondering on her every word before looking back at her, questions still present in his amber eyes. "If you haven't met him before, why.. why are you acting like a very inlove couple in front of me?"

"Excuse me?!" Shocked by his accusations, Rukia's voice started to raise. "Are you telling me that Kaien and I are just putting up a show infront of you?! How dare you accuse me of that??" Agitated, she looked at him with a renewed fury.

"Then WHY? Why are you letting that bastard hold you and touch you the way I do?!" Ichigo retorted in the same heated manner. "For pete's sake, you've only known him for less than a day and you're already letting him touch you.. EVERYWHERE!!" he exploded, as his mind kept on repeating the way Kaien has touched and fondled Rukia the whole day.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY FIANCE AND HE HAS A RIGHT TO DO THAT!!" Rukia shouted back, catching her breath as she finished her sentence.

"DO you realize Ichigo, that if there is one person here who deserves to ask for an explanation, it is ME – only me. You want to know why?" Rukia continued, decided to let everything out of her system.

"Because if there is one person who lied and kept secrets – it was YOU Ichigo. You who have been initiating all the sweetness and affection since the first day you laid your foot in the restaurant, you who have been kissing me like no else in my entire life did,.. and you who have been ENGAGED since the start, and have left it unsaid until your poor innocent fiancée decided to make her self known…"

"Tell me Ichigo, between the two of us.. who has the right to question?" Rukia felt her shoulders quiver, as uncontrollable drops of tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Rukia.." Ichigo wanted to kill himself for making her suffer like this. _God, I didn't know its going to hurt THIS bad. _Ichigo cursed, hating himself.

"R-rukia.. Rukia I.." he cooed as entrapped the raven haired woman inside his arms, trying to ease her pain.

"Please.. p-please tell me it was just an arranged marriage… like I have.. please.." she said in between sobs. She didn't know what to do or what to say should Ichigo admit that he deliberately hid his engagement from her.

"I…" _Damn. I wish I could lie, but Senna.. _No, Kurosaki Ichigo knew that he got engaged voluntarily – no agreement nor business gains involved.

"R-Rukia,.. I…" he was lost, here he his with the girl he loves crying in his arms, asking for the truth behind his engagement, and yet..

Ichigo sighed. He had caused her pain too much, he atleast owe her an answer.

"No Rukia, ours was not an arranged marriage.. We have been engaged for almost two years now… and I.. I have no explanation for.. for hiding it from you.." _at least not for now. _Ichigo said in a low voice, looking down – afraid to look at her.

That was the last straw. In a split second, Rukia suddenly knew what pain and betrayal was all about.

_No. I WONT cry. I will NOT cry. _Rukia keep telling her self, as she tries to collect her self, releasing herself from his embrace.

"Thank you for informing me Kurosaki-san. My fiancée can't make it tonight, so If you may, I would like to go home now." Rukia silently congratulated herself for remaining calm and aloof as she delivered her lines. She saw a pained look cross his amber eyes but decided not to do anything about it.

"Rukia.." Ichigo said as if trying to explain.

"Please.. if there is any bit of concern you have for me, please.. don't try to explain anymore. I know more than enough." Rukia's voice was unable to mask the rush of emotions she is currently feeling, with trembling hands, she reached for the door knob to get out of the house – and Kurosaki Ichigo, _forever. _

* * *

Its almost lunchtime and Kurosaki Ichigo sat expressionless at the farthest table at the corner of Sereitei for almost three hours now. Oblivious of the diners merrily chatting around him, nor the unusual excitement of the staffs – from the security guard, to the chefs, to the waiters and utility men, no, the carrot top is far to occupied to notice them, for his mind kept on wondering to a certain raven haired woman whom he just officially 'wounded' last night.

He hadn't had any decent meal, nor sleep. His mind kept on repeating the pained expression she had, and how heartbreaking it is for him to know that it was all his fault that all of this is happening.

_Damn. _

Their last conversation last night kept nagging him whole night – and whole day, for Rukia – who has been dead silent for the duration of the trip remained silent until they entered the Kuchiki Manor's driveway. Just as he was about to park his car, he was taken aback when the petite woman on the passenger seat suddenly leaned to him, kissing his lips ferociously.

His senses drowned at her sweet scent, his lips, meeting her soft, alluring ones – his tongue, feasting with the taste of her mouth. Whatever possessed her to do this – he didn't even dared to ask. Seizing the moment, he tugged her body closer to his to fully access her body.

Just before he was totally sucked into the wilderness of the night, Kuchiki Rukia withdrawn her self from him, with an unreadable expression in her eyes, she said "It started with a kiss Ichigo, therefore it shall end here… Sayonara Kurosaki Ichigo, tomorrow's a new day". With that, she left the bewildered man in his car while she sprinted towards the main door.

_Rukia._

As if on cue, the petite woman suddenly emerged from the front door, with her three girl friends in tow, merrily chatting about something – as if last night hadn't happen at all. Ichigo didn't know whether he should feel aggravated by the mere fact that she seemed unaffected after their 'brake up' or be happy that she is finally "moving on" with her life – a life without him.

_A life without me.._

And as much as Ichigo tries to tell himself that, the more that his heart resists. He watched in agony as the petite raven haired woman get ushered by the chief waiter to the center table of the restaurant, what he was not prepared to see though, was the sudden dimming of the lights followed by the 'raining' of rose petals. Right in front of his eyes, he saw Shiba Kaien, emerged from nowhere, wearing a smile that would surely make any female swoon. And before he could even react, the black haired guy did something that would surely be a staple on his nightmares from this day on.

Shiba Kaien kneeled in front of Rukia and _formally _asked for her hand in marriage.

For the first time in his life, Kurosaki Ichigo has almost forgotten how to breath, for time stood still as he watched in slow motion as Rukia smiled and nodded in response. All the cheers and congratulations he heard from the crowd were blurred, as he heard his world crumble under his feet.

"Hey Sweetie.. Are you okay?" Ichigo was startled to see his lavender haired fiancée grinning in front of him. _How did..? When did..?_

"Senna..?" he asked, shock obvious in his face.

"Ha! I surprised you didn't I?? Well, Shiba-san called me up last night and asked me to 'witness' his proposal to Rukia-chan today.. and well, you know how I love romance and stuffs like that.." she answered, grinning dreamily as she looked back at the couple who is now lovingly hugging each other.

"How did he get your number? You haven't even met…" Ichigo continued, a small scowl starting to form in his face. _That sneaky bastard._

"Oh. I don't really know. He probably asked your secretary, I guess I left my contact number with her" Senna replied at her annoyed fiancé. "Why, you don't want to see me anymore?" she added, trying to sound hurt for Ichigo.

_Damn. That secretary has a lot of explaining to do._ He muttered under his breath before turning to Senna."No.. no.. honey.. you know its not like that. I just don't want you be stressed, you should be resting you know.." Ichigo answered, reaching for Senna to engulf her in his arms.

"Ehrm.."

"Oh, you must be Shiba-san!" Senna giddily exclaimed upon sensing another couple's presence at their table.

"You must be Senna, Ichigo-san's gorgeous fiancée I suppose?" The black haired guy smiled, offering a handshake, which was answered by an excited bear hug from the lavender haired girl.

"Oh my! I'm so happy for both of you! Thank you for inviting me! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed excitedly which was answered by a welcoming hug from the couple.

Ichigo on the other hand, tried catching Rukia's eyes but to no avail. She seemed pretty engrossed with Senna who is now drooling and _comparing _their engagement rings.

"Ichigo-san" his attention was caught by the other man's voice. "Our engagement party will be held this Saturday at Gotei 13's penthouse. It will be great if you could come" he said still smiling.

"Ofcourse. I wouldn't miss it for the world." The orange haired man answered, his eyes looking straightly at Rukia, who is now staring at him beside Kaien.

"Expect me to be there"

* * *

Well.. how was that? (I hope it was not overly dramatic or OOC)

Sorry for the long wait. I've been hospitalized, apparently I was bitten by a rare kind of bug in the mountain and I got really sick. I was discharged this morning and the first thing I did was to type in my laptop.

I hope I didn't let you down or something. Thank you for waiting patiently. Show me some lovin' and review.. pretty please?


	6. Memories Remembered, Memories Gained

_Rated for some suggestive things._

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo drank another glass of whiskey and stared blankly at his now emptied glass. He has been drinking for hours now and honestly, he doesn't give a damn.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he signaled the waiter for another round of liquor.

He knows that he shouldn't be doing this – really. As his long time best friend Uruuyu told him, he should move on and just be happy that atleast – he have met and got to know personally that 'mystery girl' he have been searching for the past two years.

_Be thankful huh? _He sarcastically thought, swallowing the cold liquor in one gulp.

Looking around at the dim lighted bar, Ichigo couldn't help but notice that it hardly changed at all. He let out a bitter smile - yep, cruel as it seems but he went back to the God forsaken bar where he met the sapphire eyed stranger almost two years ago, which was not a good idea since tomorrow night, the formal announcement of their engagement will be announced in the whole wide freakin' world. Actually, if his misfortune would continue, they would probably be announcing the date of their wedding and the whole fucking details of their honeymoon as well.

_Damn. I should FORGET her – not remember! _He cursed, as he asked for another drink.

Every minute that he spends in this bar just makes him remember what a big loser he really was, he wanted to laugh hysterically, mocking himself as he realized that for the first time, that He – the great Kurosaki Ichigo – had _finally_ felt how it was to be broken hearted. You know, the sappy, mushy kind of broken heartedness that he only sees in his sister's romance manga and his father's stupid drama series. For the first time in his life, he has this urge to lock himself in his room, cry buckets of tears while reminiscing the 'good old days', listening to some heavy sentimental love songs.

_Argh! _At his age, how can he be thinking this way?!

_Come on Kurosaki, get over it! You have a beautiful and smart fiancée who loves you very much with all her heart, how can you even have the heart to think of another woman?_ .._But Rukia happens to be the most amazing woman I've ever laid my eyes on.. It took me two years to locate her, and now that I found her.. Oh damn.. _Ichigo shut his eyes irritatedly. Arguing with one's self has never been healthy.

He was 'awakened' from his internal struggle by the black haired bartender who is asking if he wanted a refill. Nodding in response, he felt his whole body go numb as his eyes caught a glimpse of a very familiar sight.

He cannot believe his eyes. It was as if experiencing déjà vu, he saw a certain raven haired girl, clad in a red tube top and a dark fitted jeans dancing merrily at the dance floor as if there is no tomorrow.

Kuchiki Rukia knows that going in this place the night before her engagement party is extremely a bad idea. Dealing with the past won't do her any good since she is supposed to be building a new life with her fiancé. But somehow, some things in her past aren't just too easy to let go.

She was just at the manor a while ago, flipping through the cable channels when she suddenly felt so depressed. Probably it was the idea of being married at a young age, (at 23, getting married at a random guy isn't exactly what she had in mind), or probably, not seeing that cocky business partner of hers for past few days is finally taking its toll. God, whether she admits it or not, she does really miss him!

For some reasons (which is probably for the benefit of everyone anyway), the carrot head debonair had found ways not to see her – and well, truth be told, she was actually trying to avoid him too, despite the fact that she terribly, terribly, misses him.. How stupidly sweet he is, the way he sneaks out to her just to give her a little kiss in between work, how he personally prepares her meals.. _Oh God.. I'm pathetic. _

Honestly, after their small talk the day Kaien proposed to her, she really thought that her business partner would try 'putting up a fight'. The way he looked into her eyes that day, it was so intense as if he was trying to convey a message to her.. _Oh darn. This is bad! I can't stop thinking about him, and yet.. Oh Kami! _She muttered miserably, as she impulsively ran to her dressing room to change her outfit. She has no intentions of spending the night this way, grabbing her keys, she drove to that bar where she first met him. _If I am to let go of him, I should start doing it at this place where it all started. _She told herself decidedly.

Kuchiki Rukia must have been drinking too much, people around her started to look

blurred, and the music just kept on getting louder in her ears. It must have been the cocktail drink she has been drinking for a while now.. she's had 5? Or was it 6? She actually lost count. She just wanted to enjoy the night and finally convince herself to forget the orange haired bastard. _He doesn't even love you How can you go crazy like that over him? _Her inner self reprimanded her. _Oh yeah, he doesn't love me that is why I'm gonna go party like crazy and forget that son-of-a-bitch. _

She grimaced as she dances seductively in front of a young man who has been eyeing her since she took the dance floor. _Well this is probably the last time I'm gonna do it, so I might as well enjoy the ride. _She giggled as the young man smiled back at her.

She would have approached him had her arm hadn't been tugged by some 'stranger'.

"What the..?!" her eyes grew wide as she recognized the man holding her arm, glaring at her furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his rage reflected in his amber eyes.

"Ohh.. Kurosaki-san.. I didn't know you'd be here.. How are you? Small world ne?" Rukia said dreamily. The liquor she took hours ago are starting to make her giddy.

"You're drunk" the orange haired man hissed, dragging her out of the dance floor.

"Really? .. Hmmm.. Naah. I don't think so.." Rukia replied in between giggles. _Damn she's REALLY drunk. It's a good thing I saw her first before she could do anything.. indecent._ Ichigo darkly thought, the idea of Rukia deducing other men is enough to make his blood boil.

"You're going home" He replied firmly, putting emphasis in every word.

"Kurosaki-san is bringing me to HIS home? Oh.. that's just.. sweet..come on, take me to your home." Rukia giggled again, leaning close to Ichigo as he drags her out.

Ichigo was so sure that he was drunk a while ago, but seeing Rukia – seeing her like this suddenly awakened him and all his _senses. _Suddenly, all his drunkenness flew out of the window – he was sober again in just a matter of minutes.

"It's Ichigo, Rukia.. Not Kurosaki-san, not Ichigo-san.." Ichigo whispered as he supports Rukia's small frame. _Oh God, she smells so nice, and she looks so sexy when drunk. _

Rukia knew that liquor made her more vulnerable and more out spoken, and as much as she tries to stop her self from talking, the more she finds herself spilling out the beans.

"But.. Kurosaki-san.. y-you're engaged, aren't you? Wouldn't it be weird if.. if I'd still call you by your first name?" the raven haired woman answered, stopping just before they reach the door to look closely at her companion.

_Engaged. Damn_. If only he can erase that word from the dictionary. How come that simple word can change and complicate his life like this?

Seeing his pained expression, Rukia laughed albeit hoarsely, making every fiber in Ichigo's body alert. _Damn her. How can she be sooooo sexy when she's drunk?!_

"Aww.. Ichigo's hurt..! Come here, let me give you a remedy for pain.." and before Kurosaki Ichigo could react, he was already being devoured by Rukia's sweet lips, tasting a little bit of cherry and mint, Ichigo was just swamped away by his emotions, answering her every moan, his right hand, holding her small waist firmly while the other hand began caressing her body.

This was the first time Rukia felt so liberated. Feeling Ichigo's lips on hers, having him this close in many days, being able to smell his masculine scent again, .. she just felt like she was entering a new dimension with him.

Ichigo knew that he has to stop. He has to stop, or he will not be able to control himself and take her right here, right now at the bar. Gathering al the strength and will power that he has, he pulled Rukia away from him, looking intently at her sapphire orbs, he tried to talk to her.

"R-Rukia.. we.. we have to stop..I-its.."

"Take me home Ichigo." Looking straightly at his eyes, Ichigo knew what Rukia wanted to say.

* * *

Ichigo drove crazy like he never did before. Whether it was his fear that Rukia might change her mind, or the fact that he cannot control himself anymore, just looking at Rukia's bare shoulder, smelling her scent inside the car, he doesn't really know, but he was able to reach his bachelor pad in less than 7 minutes.

Infact, he barely parked his car properly for the moment he stopped the automobile, Rukia's suggestive smirk made him go nuts. He fiercely reached for her to kiss her wildly, barely closing the car's door.

Rukia's tongue explored Ichigo's mouth, tasting a sweet mixture of whiskey and rhum. Tip toeing as she holds unto his neck, as if it is his lifeline.

Everything just went blurred for Ichigo when Rukia started sucking his lower lip. He left out hoarse moan as Rukia's hands started massaging and touching his chest, probing deeper into his buttoned shirt.

Ichigo scooped Rukia as she clung on him, feeling his nostrils with her scent, he started nibbling down her neck.

Rukia gasped upon feeling Ichigo's lips going down her neck. She heard her self moan in delight as Ichigo started biting her exposed shoulders.

The driveway is just about six steps from Ichigo's main door, but it took them about ten minutes, few moans and three more stops before they could reach the front door, scampering for his keys, Ichigo grunted as he fails to locate it in his pockets. Winking, Rukia slipped down from his embrace to swoop her hand inside his pockets, Ichigo held his breath as she _accidentally _brushed _it _while reaching for his keys.

"I don't really know why you can't get your keys properly Kurosaki-san.." the raven haired nymph smiled teasingly at him as she plays with the keys on her small finger tips.

Grumbling, he reached for his keys as he resumed kissing her soft lips.

"Naughty little nymph.." he muttered, smirking amusedly at her. "But I like that.. God.. I really like that.." he added in a hoarse voice as he claimed her lips once again, pinning her small frame on the door while his other hand instinctively opens the key whole.

Rukia knew that the moment she steps inside his house, there will be no turning back. Oddly enough, for a first timer, she isn't scared.

Tonight – one night before her engagement party, she'll give Kurosaki Ichigo her virginity.

* * *

Ichigo awoken at the sound of his cellular phone ringing, feeling the sudden gush of memories from the night before, he hurriedly stood up, looking for the sight of the raven haired woman.

"Rukia…?" he called, walking towards the kitchen, hoping to see her there – but it was empty. A glimpse on the bathroom shows is no sign of her as well. _Damn Rukia, we need to talk._

Last night, he was astounded to discover that he was Rukia's first. All along he thought that she was as experienced as him, for she seemed to have known where to touch and hold him, and honestly, last night was the best love making he's had in his entire life. She totally blew his mind, and knowing that he was her first was something.. something that he wasn't expecting – but he was ecstatic nonetheless.

Running back to his cellular phone which has finally stopped ringing, Ichigo's gaze fell on the red stained mark on his bed sheet, reminiscent of what happened last night. _Where the hell are you Rukia??_

Looking at his phone's screen, he saw Senna's several missed calls. His face fell, he shut his eyes frustratedly as he erased the missed call entry.

_Darn. _

Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo knew that his life is so screwed – but he doesn't really care. What's important now is to talk to Rukia and clear everything out. She won't do what they did last night if it didn't mean something, Right? Rukia's _just _not that type of girl.

Dialing her mobile number, Ichigo almost screamed when his phonecall reached the operator saying that the number is out of reach. _Shit._

Ichigo was about to go to the bathroom when he noticed a piece of paper scribbled hurriedly at the dining table.

_Ichigo,_

_Don't make a fuss over what happened last night. NOTHING will be changed. I will still marry Kaien – and you will still be marrying Senna. _

_Just get over it. _

_(Shiba) Rukia_

Reading it in one swift passage, he cursed loudly, crumpling the paper under his hand. _Like hell I would let that. No Rukia.. EVERYTHING will change._

* * *

(dodges cream pies) Did I suck? I really tried my best on this one, it was actually my first time to write something this 'sexy'. I would have loved to write a full blown 'sex scene', but maybe not now.. I think I'd probably need more training and practice on that.

I hope I gave justice on this chapter.. and Oh, I'm almost wrapping up.. I'm intending to make this a 5-chapter story but meeeh.. it seemed like it will reach chapter 8!

Oh, please be patient with me.. just a little more and we're done with this.. and after that, I'll go back to my other fic: "Back Again". (Oh, sorry for the late update, Im just sneaking my laptop.. I'm supposed to have a total bed rest.. but well.. I'm stubborn so.. smiles)

Please. Please. Please. Review and give me some love.. Pressure me to update soon.. (or.. I just might follow the doctor's advice to have a total bed rest for about a month)


	7. The News

Had Ichimaru Rangiku been seating on dirty road and not on Gotei 13's finest penthouse suite, a flock of flies have probably gotten inside her throat easily. The blond big busted woman literally had her jaw dropped after Rukia's casual 'confession'.

Yes, God must be crazy today for playing the biggest – most unbelievable _joke _on her, for there is no way Rukia had broken her 'chastity vow' just for a guy whom she had only known for less than a month, no matter how adorable and deliciously built he is – especially now that she IS engaged to an equally handsome guy. _Oh Kami, please tell me she's joking._ She prayed silently as she awaits Rukia's further 'explanation'.

Rukia studied the shocked expression on her friend's face, its been almost a minute now and yet Rangiku had apparently lost her tongue or something (which is pretty weird considering that she is the most talkative – and not to mention liberated among all her girl friends), the poor blond just stared open mouthed at her, speechless – and undoubtedly stunned by her last statement.

The raven haired restaurateur actually had no intentions of telling anyone what transpired between her and Ichigo, but after _running away_ from him this morning, she just had this feeling that he'll be running for her neck the whole day today. So after a quick shower and change of clothes, she took her car and picked Rangiku up for a salon and spa treatment at Hotel Gotei's body pampering spa – and oh yes, she deliberately left her mobile phone at the house after leaving a message to Kaien that she'll just meet him tonight at the party.

"Rangiku-chan, seriously, if you're not going to speak in the next 10 seconds, I'm going to leave you here and I'll find myself another friend to talk with" Rukia teased, trying to mask the confusion and internal struggle she is experiencing deep inside her self. After last night, she was decided to REALLY go on with her life, close that brief chapter she had with Ichigo and start another one with Kaien. While a part of her agrees with this, the other half is just too stubborn to follow to go on with the 'flow'. Somehow, she knew right from her very heart that no matter what Kaien would say or do, he will never be able to replace Kurosaki Ichigo in her heart – last night was more than a proof of that.

"I..I'm sorry Rukia.. but I'm shocked! No.. shocked was actually an understatement.. I was STUNNED! Like this is the most unexpected news I'd hear in the whole universe!" Rangiku was finally able blurt out, her mouth opening widely as her eyes.

"Well.. unexpected things just has to happen, otherwise this will be a pretty boring world to live in, ne?" Rukia answered nonchantly as she turned her back from her friend to apply moisturizer on her face, as she finds it difficult to look at her friend's questioning ash burn eyes.

Ichimaru Rangiku have known Rukia far to much to know that all the calmness and collected façade she is showing her right now is the exact opposite of what she is actually feeling inside. She knew that she's confused – or even afraid to certain point, and no matter how hard she tries to deny the fact, Rangiku knew that Rukia, for some reasons is inlove with Kurosaki Ichigo. Her gaze softened as she recalls all the past incidents Rukia had with that orange haired man. Rangiku have seen how Rukia's eyes lits up everytime she talks about that man, how comfortable she looks inside his arm, and not to mention how adorably cute they look together, Rukia just totally radiates everytime her business partner is around.

Rangiku sighed, times like this, Rukia doesn't need to be questioned – nor interrogated. Her poor friend is being miserable in a situation she didn't choose. _Oh damn, why can't everyone be as happy as Gin and me? _She desperately thought as she walks behind her small framed friend. Rangiku gave Rukia a warm hug from behind that caught the petite woman off guard.

"I will not question why you did what you did Ruki.. I will not even force you to tell me what you feel about him and Kaien – and no, I won't speak about this to anyone at all. What I want you to keep in mind is that me, Hime and Hina are just here to support and love you no matter what you decide to do ne? because we want you to be happy.. and you deserve to be happy." Rangiku whispered as she tightens her hug.

"Rangiku-chan.." tears threatened to fall as she felt Rangiku's reassuring arms around her. Rukia wasn't expecting anything like this. She was expecting her to yell at her, talk to her heart-to-heart and discuss the implications of what she did, she expected her to asked for the details of last night's incident.. but never.. never a Rangiku like this. And honestly, she was grateful of knowing that her friends and just behind her. "Arigatou, Rangiku-chan"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo stared at the green gate he was about to enter.

This is Senna's house and what is about to transpire within the next few minutes will definitely be a turning point of his life.

_Senna._

Ichigo met Senna on the hospital where her mother was being treated at. She was also a cancer patient – though unlike his mom, she was lucky enough to have survived and recuperated from the big "C". They would often see each other at the lobby and the hospital cafeteria, it was her who approached his mother first – and the two women have clicked the moment they uttered their 'hellos' – whether it was because of the illness they both are trying to recover for, or Senna's positive attitude about life, Ichigo didn't know. But just before his mother died, she subtlety wished for Senna to find a man who will take care of her and love her until her last days – just like how she have met and loved her husband, Isshin.

It's been a week after his mother's funeral that Ichigo had asked Senna to marry him. The timing was a bit off but they were both crying and missing Masaki very much, and grieving together seemed beneficial for both of them. With puffy eyes, Senna accepted his proposal, and since then they were able to build a relationship bonded by friendship and their mutual love for Masaki.

Last night, realization hit him like a big chunk of stone in the Nevada dessert, – as he stared at the sleeping Rukia under his arms, he knew that there is no way he's going to let anyone touch and kissed Rukia the way he did tonight. Hard as it is, he is going to end his 2-year engagement with Senna, and he is going to cross hell if he has to, just to stop that engagement and marry Rukia – whether she likes it or not – those were his thoughts as he was drifting off to the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had in his whole life, with the woman he loves, beside him.

The orange haired business man found himself exhaling rugged breaths as tries to collect himself. He knew that this was never gonna be easy, but there is no way in hell that he is going to back out on this. Recalling their last conversation over the phone while he was on his way combing the whole metro for a trace of Rukia..

_He was staring blankly at Sereitei's driveway, thinking of where to go next when he heard his cellular phone ring. Startled, he hurried looked his phone – which he had furiously tossed somewhere inside the car after another failed attempt to contact Rukia._

_When he finally found it, lying upside down under the passenger seat, he knew his face went pale after seeing the name of the caller flashing on his screen. _

_Senna._

_Oh God. Ichigo thought perversely, as he pushed the answer button to answer the call. _

"_Sweetheart..? Ichigo? Are you there?" a worried voice greeted him even before he could utter his 'hello'._

"_I.. I'm.. I'm here Senna.." Ichigo said in a low voice. Kami! Why DO I have to be in this situation?! He wearily thought, as he stifled a sigh. He didn't want to hurt him but.._

"_Thank God! Oh my.. you got me worried Ichigo! Where have you been?? I've been calling you the whole morning and you're not answering your phone! I kept on contacting you and its been busy the whole time.. Are you okay honey? Is everything alright?" the woman at the end of the line blabbered continuously, concern very evident in her voice, which just makes Ichigo's conscience more heavier. What have Senna done to deserve a man a like him? He wearily thought._

"_I.. I'm fine. I.. I just went to deal with some business matters.. but everything's alright now. Yeah.. everything will be alright" he replied, as if trying to convince himself more than to convince Senna._

"_So, what time are you going to pick me up?" Senna replied in a very unusual perkiness, Ichigo noted, but he have decided to ask why, for he was once again agitated by the mere thought of Rukia's engagement party to another man. "Ichigo..?" the violet haired woman inquired after a long silence from the other end of the line._

"_S-Sorry.. I.. I'll pick you up around seven thirty." He replied in a grim voice. _

"_Okay then! I'll see you later!" Senna replied, Ichigo can still catch her giggling as she ended the call. Oh great. I'm going to break up with her tonight and she's being freakin' happy now. Great Ichigo, you are about to break an innocent girl's heart. _

Ichigo sighed as he parks his car, his mind wandering again to the raven haired nymph he had made love last night. The night after his engagement with Senna was the same night he met Rukia. After bringing his fiancée home, he went to a bar to have a couple of drinks – only to be kissed by the most alluring amethyst eyed woman he's ever laid his eyes on – the woman who had seemed to have claimed his heart ever since, making him come back to that bar on a regular basis, hoping to see her again – the woman whom he will love for the rest of his life.

"Ichigo!" A smiling Senna greeted him as he enters their gate. Wearing a knee length yellow sundress, with her hair gathered together in a messy bun, she pulled him towards the porch.

Ichigo watched in amazement as Senna bouncingly pulls her towards their porch. He knew Senna is a jolly person, but this.. this is too much. _Something's odd. _He noted, as he noticed small black circles under her eyes. It looked like she has been crying. _Crying?_

"Senna…" Ichigo calmly said as he stops Senna from her tracks. "Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?.. Wha..? N-No.. no.. O-ofcourse not! W-why should.." the lavender haired woman smiled with great uneasiness, as she tries to avoid her eyes.

_Could it be..? Does she know about Rukia already?_ He thought guiltily, as watched his soon-to-be-ex-fiancee mutter incoherent things under her breath.

"Is.. is there something you want to know, Senna?" with a serious face, Ichigo held her shoulders to catch her unwilling eyes. "Tell me Senna.."

"I-Ichigo.. I.. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well.. what do you guys think?

:D Just give me _enough_ adorable reviews on this one and I promise to update ASAP. (I actually have the next chapter with me.. but I juts felt a little eviler today so I've decided to cut it in half)

I almost got busted the last time so I am very careful now in using my laptop (please bear with me, I'm almost done with the chapters.. 2-3 chaps to go and we're off! Yey!)

Thanks for all the loving.. and oh.. can we all just pray for KT to give Rukia back in the manga? I'm really going nuts without her.. :(


	8. Part 1: Revealations

I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone – with a special mention to my friends Andraq, Bleachedpen and Bella - Thanks guys.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia nervously peeked from her suite to see a jam packed venue. She wasn't expecting that her Nii-sama would invite so many people for her engagement party. Given the choice, she would have preferred a more private and more solemn gathering with only few very close friends and relatives as guests.

"Breath taking as always.." a deep playful voice startled her from behind.

"Kai.. B-Baie!" Rukia managed to smile welcomingly as she opens her arms for a salutary greeting to her fiancé. Dressed in a white polo under a pin stripped crisp black suit, with a matching dress pants, her fiancé looked dashingly handsome. Many women would surely kill just to be on her shoes tonight, she sighed, as her mind began to drift away to a certain carrot top who would… _Oh crap. I'm thinking about another man infront of my very own fiancé, on the night of our engagement party. Nice going Kuchiki. _

"Is everything okay baie? For a moment I thought you spaced out" the black haired man placed his arms around her, as he speaks softly to her, concern evident on his voice.

"N-nah.. I'm fine. I-.. I'm just a little nervous that's all.. I.. I didn't think many would come up, considering the short notice.." as she flashes a fake smile, trying to put up a cheerful face to the man beside her.

"Yeah.. I know what you mean, I was pretty surprised too. But hey, no need to worry okay? What could go wrong? This is just an engagement party, right?" her fiancé chuckled as he cajoles her.

"Yeah.. we are just being _engaged.." _She absent mindedly exclaimed, earning her an amused look from the black haired man, who was about to answer back when their attention was caught by Kuchiki Byakuya, dressed in a formal Chinese-cut black suit - who is now speaking up front, starting the announcement of their engagement.

_Well.. here goes nothing. _Rukia silently muttered as she braces herself to the applauding crowd and well wishers, smiling and trying to look her best despite the erratic beating of her heart.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo stood broodingly at a dim lighted part of the Gotei penthouse garden. He watched silently as the 'couple' happily waves and give their gratitude to all the people who have come to their engagement party.

Shiba Kaien started talking about how he and Byakuya had worked together before and how amazingly beautiful his future wife is – which Ichigo decided not to listen - instead, he gazed adoringly at the small woman clad in an elegant white flowing gown, with her delicate shoulders bare from any material, highlighting her fragility. Her hair swept in an elegant twist, with a few strands stubbornly falling down her face, emphasizing her long slender neck. Rukia simply looked divine, as she politely smiled beside her brother and that Shiba man who is going to become her _ex-fiance_. He smiled contentedly at that last thought.

Ex fiancé..

Kami knows how much he loves the sound of that, especially now that the coast is clear for him, there is no way in hell that he's going to let Rukia marry another man.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia stiffened at the sight of the orange haired man standing darkly at the corner of the penthouse. She tried scanning the crowd for the sight of Senna - his fiancée, but no avail – it seemed like the lavender haired woman is out of sight – and somehow, something within her just knew that something twisted is about to happen.

When her orange haired business partner looked at her with that cocky smirk plastered on his face, Rukia felt her heart reacting wildly and her hands began extracting cold sweat. _This is definitely ain't good. _The raven haired woman thought, as she tried to look for her fiancé amongst the guests – unluckily for her, Kaien seemed busy talking to his brother.

As she turned around to walk towards them, she felt her body being hoisted by big powerful hands – she has to thank Kami that everybody seemed to be busy chatting with everyone else that they didn't seem to notice her almost screaming from shock.

"I guess I haven't congratulated the future bride yet.." she heard her business partner murmur close to her ears sending unexpected shivers to her spine.

Rukia had to struggle to keep her breath steady as she tried her best to look unaffected and unfazed by his presence.

"Ichigo-san, I am glad you were able to make it. Where is Senna-chan? I don't think I have seen her yet" in her most formal and polite voice, Rukia disentangled her self from the tall man.

Ichigo smirked, amusement obvious in his amber eyes. "Senna wanted to give her regards, too bad she can't make it tonight. She has an early appointment to the doctor tomorrow, so I suggested that she take a complete rest tonight." He said casually, is tone devoid of any formalities that Rukia possessed.

"Doctor? Is she alright?" Rukia blurted out, worry obvious on her voice – almost blowing up her cover in front of Ichigo.

"We just discovered that she's pregnant, tomorrow's her first check up, it's a big day so I guess you won't mind that she's not here" the man across him answered back, enjoying her shocked expression as he breaks the news of Senna's pregnancy, Ichigo would have remarked on that had Kaien not emerged beside her, shaking his hands for a short greeting.

"Kaien-san"

"Ichigo-san, I am glad you are here, is Senna-chan here?" the black haired man queried after noticing that Ichigo's alone.

"Oh, that.. she badly wanted to come but I insisted that she stay home, tomorrow's her first check up to the OB-Gyne, so its pretty important that she get some rest tonight. But she sends her love though.." Ichigo said, this time, smiling comfortably as he exchanges glances from Kaien and Rukia.

Rukia cannot believe what she had just heard. _Senna..? Pregnant..?_ She found herself speechless for the first time tonight. _This is supposed to be great, right? Now that he is going to start a family with her.. God! I should be happy.. but.. but why.. why am I feeling down and miserable with that thought? .. But Senna's a great person.. she'll make a great mother and wife.. and.. and.. oh God.. _

Despite the internal struggle she is going through, Rukia was able to pull up a happy face, as she smiled brightly to Ichigo and then to her fiancé who is now congratulating Ichigo for the 'baby blessing'.

"Wow! That's great! Congratulations! You must be ecstatic to know that Senna-chan's having baby!" Shiba Kaien gleefully shook the orange haired man's hands once again.

"Happy is an understatement." Ichigo replied without taking his eyes off Rukia.

"Maybe we could do a double wedding if you like!" Kaien added that startled the two who are now on a staring contest with each other.

"W-wedding?" Rukia managed to say, blinking uncontrollably as she looks questioningly at her black haired fiancé.

"Oh yeah.. Byakuya-san and I are talking a while ago. We are thinking of doing the wedding next month.." Kaien replied, smiling tenderly at Rukia, who is now looking bedazzledly at him. "I guess Ichigo-san would agree, looking at you now, I don't think I can wait for a long engagement before the wedding" he continued, placing his arms around her shoulder for a squeeze as he winks at Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo just looked at the couple in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. _Yes. I perfectly agree._ He thought darkly.

* * *

"_Is.. is there something you want to know, Senna?" with a serious face, Ichigo held her shoulders to catch her unwilling eyes. "Tell me Senna.."_

"_I-Ichigo.. I.. I'm pregnant." _

_Ichigo was held immobile and speechless for a few seconds before his amber eyes looked questioningly at the woman who is now silently sobbing in front of him._

"_B-but..? How?.." a very confused Ichigo asked as he found himself reaching for Senna's arms, the poor girl looked as if she was about to collapse any minute. _

"_Ichigo.. I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.. It should have not been like this but.. I.. I should have told you earlier.. Oh God.." the lavender haired woman almost incoherently mumbled. _

"_Shhh.. Don't be too hard on yourself.." Ichigo whispered hugging the weeping girl towards him. _

"_But Ichigo.. I.. I betrayed you.. I.." _

"_Shh.. I.. t-there's something I need to tell you too.." Ichigo said as he gently examines Senna questioning look. _

"_Senna, I.. I think we need to talk.."_

It turned out that Senna bumped into her childhood sweetheart, one day while she was having her routine check up at the hospital. He is now certified heart surgeon after, and he was more than thrilled to see Senna again after so many years. After a few _friendly_ lunch dates occasional coffee breaks together, they both came to a realization that they – after all these years - still have feelings for each other.. and one rainy night.. they both.. let's just say, gave in to their _passions_ – something that Ichigo and her didn't dared doing since they both do not want to 'force' her recuperation process (only now, she knew better. They were just not into each other romantically, and what they had has always been friendship and companionship since very beginning.)

Needless to say, Senna was so guilty. She had tried to tell Ichigo about it, infact, that was the reason why she surprised him that day when she suddenly appeared at Sereitei for the first time. She had failed miserably in attempting to tell him her situation for she was just too scared that she might break his heart.

Every word that Senna says makes Ichigo's heart swell with unexplainable glee. He had never felt _this _relieved in his entire life – he didn't even know that this kind of feeling ever existed!

After Senna's story, Ichigo started telling his – starting from the first day he met Rukia at the bar, until the most recent happening between them. He told Senna how much he would have wanted to tell her everything earlier – but just like her, he was just too scared to break her heart – for she was just too loving and too kind to him and his family.

As they both finished telling their respective stories, both of them found themselves laughing heartily at the oddness of the situation they were both in. For the longest time, they have both tried to suppress their real feelings not wanting to hurt each other – only to end up hurting themselves and their love ones even more.

As Kurosaki Ichigo walked towards Senna's door, he felt his heart skip with the unbelievable happiness he is experiencing right now, and just before he closes the gate, Ichigo heard Senna shouting from behind.

"Promise me you'll get Rukia-chan!! And be happy.. And make many babies!!! …_Thank you Ichigo.. Thank you setting me free.."_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia stared at the glittering city lights of the city. It's almost two o'clock and the party has been over for almost an hour now. She has decided to spend the night at the penthouse suite she had earlier. She was undoubtedly tired, but her mind refuses to rest. As if recorded on tape, her mind kept going back to the conversation they had with Ichigo tonight. To be honest, the orange haired have been consistently shocking her with his actions and revelations.

Just when she thought that he's going to go berserk on her after last night – after she had ran away from him this morning, he just remained calm and civilized the whole evening – even when Kaien started cuddling her in front of him, he just stayed there, looking at them with no expression visible on his face. Truth be told, Rukia found it weird – 'calm and poker faced' aren't exactly what she was expecting from him, but she thinks – its probably for the best. Now that Senna and him are going to have a baby… _Oh Kami.._ Rukia tried to take a deep breath to relax her body.

_Come on Rukia. You're going to get married in a month. You are going to become a Shiba – and make your clan proud. Now chin up and look forward. He has gotten over you – damnit. _She whispered as closes her eyes.. trying prevent her stubborn tears from falling.

"I am not expecting to see you crying.. a few hours after that grand engagement party.. tears of joy I suppose?" out from nowhere, a serious looking Kurosaki Ichigo materialized from the corner of her dim lighted room.

"Ichigo..?! What the…?!"

* * *

How was it? (I hope I was able to satisfy you guys..)

I guess you deserve an apology for my 'crazy antic' last chapter.. leaving you hanging like that.. I'm sorry, I promise not to do that again..

..and just a little info.. I guess karma is so digital now.. after posting the last chapter, I had a fever again and it reached 40C so.. I was brought to the hospital again and had dextrose and vaccination and all those ugly, painful things they do to you when you are at a hospital.. (I just got discharged today) ..am feeling a little better now.

Thank you for all the reviews, they are all well appreciated.

I already have the next chapter on my mind.. I am just trying to spice it up little more. 2 chaps to go.. so just keep your patience, ne?

Cookie-chan wuvs you all.


	9. Chapter 9

_More Surprises_

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo watched in amusement as Kuchiki Rukia pouts stubbornly at the corner of the room. The said raven haired woman had just finished yelling at him for bringing her at this place without her 'consent' – well, not that he needed her 'consent', truth be told, he was able to bring Rukia at this place without even stressing a single muscle.

Yes, he – Kurosaki Ichigo has just kidnapped Kuchiki Rukia, his business partner, sole heir of the Kuchiki Empire, soon to be married to the hotel tycoon Shiba Kaien.

"I have mooncake in the fridge do you want to have some?" the orange haired man casually offered breaking the silence, as he takes the seat across his petite "visitor".

"I'm done talking to you - you scheming orange haired Neanderthal..!!" Rukia snapped shifting her gaze outside the window where she can see the city lights being illuminated under the now turning purple night sky. _It must be almost morning now. _She thought as she tries to concentrate on other thoughts except for the deliciously menacing man sitting across her in the sofa.

"If you say so, I just thought you might want anything to eat since it's almost morning anyway." The citrus head replied positioning himself comfortably at the sofa. "Should you need to get anything, just wake me up." He said before closing his eyes.

"I won't be here when you wake up.. stupid jerk!" Rukia hissed crossing her arms around her chest, barely catching Ichigo chuckle in the corner of her eye.

_Did he really just slept on me?! _Kuchiki Rukia frustratedly thought after hearing her male companion's silent snoring from the sofa. Not realizing that she is now staring shamelessly at Ichigo's sleeping form, the raven haired restaurant heiress found herself walking towards Ichigo's sofa.

Until now, she is still in denial with the fact that she was abducted by her very own business partner, a few hours after her engagement party – on the privacy of her hotel room, not to mention that the said hotel is owned by her very own fiancé. _Who in his right mind would do such a crazy thing anyway?! _Rukia thought, a small smile gazing at her lips as she remembered what happened earlier.

"_That is why we are going to talk" Ichigo said looking intently at her. _

_Rukia felt her body shiver at the intensity of his gaze, trying to ignore the unfamiliar feelings stirring inside her chest, she decided to retort in a dismissive tone. "There is nothing to talk about Kurosaki-san, I believe we already settled everything." Closing her eyes hoping to shut down his images that are – unfortunately for her seemed to have found their natural habitat on her brain cells. _

"_I'm tired, just .. just go home, please" she said finally in a pleading tone after several minutes of unsuccessful attempts to keep him out of her mind._

"_I know Rukia, that is why you are coming with me.." Ichigo answered in his full determined voice._

"_I.. what?!!" Rukia snapped her eyes open as soon as she felt her body being lifted and being flung at Ichigo's shoulders unceremoniously. "Ichigo..?! What the hell are you doing??" she tried to squirm but his grip has proven to be stronger than she was. _

"_Don't worry princess, I have come to take you away form here" Ichigo cockily replied, as he walks towards the helipad at the other side of the penthouse._

"_You..!! You planned this all along?!! This helicopter was yours?!" Rukia yelled as she found herself being tucked inside the helicopter. She just cannot believe that everything was happening so damn fast!_

"_Oh.. so she's her huh.. Seems like a what a feisty one like you said.." a straight haired blond man teasingly said as Ichigo boarded the airborne vehicle._

"_You wouldn't want to see her violent side so better move this thing off before she uses her force." The orange haired man replied with a rare smile as he closes the door behind him, winking at the still shocked Kuchiki Rukia. _

"_You'll pay for this!! And you too.. whoever you are!!" Rukia threateningly yelled, earning her an amused glance from the Shinji guy in front who just shrugged his shoulders and operated the helicopter off. _

_Rukia didn't notice how many minutes had passed but before she knew it, they are already landing on another building's penthouse. Before she could even process where they are, she felt Ichigo lifting her once again, carrying her like a sack of rice over his shoulders. _

"_What the..?? Ichigo!! Let me down!! I can walk.. you moron!!" She yelled on top of her lungs as pounding her small fists on his back. _

"_Thanks Shinji. I'll talk to you later" Ichigo said, before turning his back to the helicopter. Ignoring all her protests, he walked towards the elevator and pushed some buttons, and before they can board the elevator, Rukia caught Shinji's sheepish smile as he turns off the helicopter's machine. _

Oh yes, Rukia had tried threatening him with all the things she can possibly think of. Death, prison, even castration – but it just earned occasional amused laughter and an unreadable expression in his eyes – and it had frustrated her all night.

As if feeling all the night's events coming into her, subconsciously rested her back on a comfortable position across Ichigo, still studying his face, Rukia cannot help but admire him. Despite the obvious weariness, there is an unmistakable glow radiating from his face - a satisfied smile almost visible replacing his usual scowl. _Why do you seemed so contented Ichigo? Don't you even realize what Ni-sama would do should he found out what you did? _With these thoughts in mind, Rukia felt her world getting blurred as she drifted off to sleep.

Feeling his aching back, Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia across him, sleeping soundly at his one-seater sofa. _So.. she didn't leave. _Ichigo thought as he remembered her remarks before he had fallen asleep. Well, not that she could get out ofcourse, Shinji had taken cared of everything outside – no one, not even Rukia would be able to get around him. _She must have been very tired, _He thought feeling a sudden pang of guilt for being the reason for her restlessness.

Ichigo would have been contented just looking at her when his door chime has rang. _Oh.. they are here, _Glancing at his leather watch, he headed towards the door. _They are just on time._

* * *

Rukia felt her body refusing to wake up, but the sensation of being gazed over is just to much – she opened her eyes only to be petrified by the scene that was presented to her. There they were, eight pairs of eyes looking at her with different expressions written so obviously at their faces. Three of them being her closest friends – Rangiku, Hime, Hina and another three pairs from her friend's doting better halves – Gin, Rangiku's husband, Uruyuu, Hime's fiancé and Toshiro, Hina's boyfriend. Then there was Ichigo and an old man wearing a dark formal robe, with his long white beard neatly arranged under his chin looking curiously at her.

"Well, she's awake now – maybe we could go on with the ceremony now" she heard the old man said to Ichigo as he reached for his black bag – which seemed to have various paraphernalia.

"Guys..?? What are you..?! Wait.. did you just said.. CEREMONY?? What the hell is going on in here?!!" Kuchiki Rukia glared, looking at everyone with a murderous expression. No one seemed to have the courage to look back at her, Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and escorted the old man towards a nearby table.

It was Orihime who had caught her attention when she bounced happily towards her and screamed excitedly with all her might. "Rukia-chan! You're getting married with Ichigo-san today!"

Rukia just felt her world go blur.

* * *

Ooopsies.. I'm sorry for the super late update. I do have an explanation, but I'd rather not tell you guys about it (its long and boring anyway) besides, what's important is that I have updated – and hopefully, I have satisfied your "IchiRuki hunger" (I really hope I did)

Please tell me what you think (am I getting bad at this? Or am I giving justice with the story..?) It's almost done, I swear. And I promise to update again ASAP.

Thanks! And Belated Happy Birthday to our Rukia-chan!


	10. Decision

_The Decision_

"_Well, she's awake – maybe we could go on with the ceremony now" she heard the old man said to Ichigo as he reached for his black bag – which seemed to have various paraphernalia. _

"_Guys..?? What are you..?! Wait.. did you just said.. CEREMONY?? What the hell is going on in here?!!" Kuchiki Rukia glared, looking at everyone with a murderous expression. No one seemed to have the courage to look back at her, Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders and escorted the old towards a nearby able._

_It was Orihime who had caught her attention as she bounced happily towards her and screamed excitedly with all her might. "Rukia-chan! You're getting married with Ichigo-san today!" _

_Rukia just felt her world go blur._

_You have to be kidding me.._

Kuchiki Rukia has to blink her eyes several times just to make sure that she isn't dreaming any of this. First, she was kidnapped and now she is getting married – and apparently, her closest friends knew about t all along! How bizarre could a day be?

"R-Rukia-chan.. are you alright?" Ichimaru Rangiku cupped her cheeks, examining her face as if to make sure she won't be fainting again.

"I.. I.." Rukia badly wanted to speak – but with too much thoughts running inside her mind all at the same time, she just found herself speechless as she confusedly look at everyone's faces.

"Aww.. Rukia-chan.. I'm sorry for having to tell you the news my self.. I know its supposed to be a surprise, but I got so excited when I saw you, and there's Ichigo-san, and there is old man-chan, and.."

"Ah.. Hime, I think it would be best if we let Kuchiki-san rest for a while.." Uruyuu Ishida suddenly appeared beside his babbling fiancée as he tried to distract her by leading her to the kitchen.

"K-Kia-chan.." a sobbing Hinamori raised her head from Toushiro's shoulders giving the raven haired Kuchiki a worried look.

"I.. I'm okay Hina.. I.. I guess I just took Orihime's words too seriously.." Rukia smiled as she gave a reassuring look to her friends. "So.. I.. guys.. seriously.. If this is your idea of a bridal shower, I greatly appreciate it – but really, the whole kidnapping thing and dragging these poor guys here is just too much.." smiling more widely, Rukia helped her self getting up from the couch she occupied after her brief collapse. _Ofcourse, Orihime HAS to be joking.. right? _She silently muttered looking for a reassurance from her friends who all looked back at her nervously.

"Guys..?" Rukia confusedly asked, glaring questioningly even to her girlfriends' partners – Ichimaru Gin just smiled slyly shrugging his shoulders off, Toushiro guiltily looked away and Uruuyu touched the tip of his eye glasses while staring at his feet as if something interesting can be seen there.

"This isn't a bridal shower Rukia." Kurosaki Ichigo finally spoke after a long moment of awkward silence. Everybody tensed as they all anticipated for his next words – and more - Rukia's reaction. "You won't be an ample time for one since Inoue is right, you're getting married today. Here, now, and with me." He finished, looking at his dumbfounded business partner, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Rukia stared in disbelief at the tall orange haired man in front of her. She knew she has to say something but the sudden unfolding of things had her speechless. So many things are running into her mind and yet she seemed to have lost her power to voice them out.

"So, since it looks like you do not have any objections, we might as well…" Ichigo was about to turn his back when a magazine suddenly hit his back making him look back at the now fuming Kuchiki Rukia.

"How dare you decide things on my behalf! How dare you kidnap me, connive with my friends and impose on marrying me just like that!!!" Burning amethyst ayes met with amber. For the first time since they have spoken last night, Kuchiki Rukia felt her self trembling with uncontrollable rage. _How dare HE! Had he forgotten that he had made his fiancée pregnant?? Had he forgotten that she IS about to get married to her OWN fiance?? Had he forgotten to think at all??_

An amused expression crossed the tall man's face which was immediately replaced by cool casualness as he shrugged his shoulders on the now fuming Kuchiki. "I was not expecting you to become a violent wife, but I guess we can compromise on that.." she heard him say with a chuckle before turning his back again.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me Kurosaki!!" The raven haired Kuchiki heiress shouted, her voice filled the four corners of the penthouse suite, oblivious to the three pairs who are watching them with great interest.

"You can shout all you want Rukia – but there is one thing that I can assure you – by the end of this freaking day, you won't be a Kuchiki anymore – and there is nothing you can do about it – even if I have to squeeze it out from you – you will be a Kurosaki before nightfall" Ichigo said in a serious tone as he stopped from his track. Tilting his face a little to peek on Rukia in his left side he casually added, "But we don't have to rush, it's barely 7 in the morning, we still have atleast 10 hours before sun down."

"You will be a Kurosaki before nightfall… MY ASS!!" Rukia glared, mimicking Ichigo's serious tone with distaste. "You seriously have problems strawberry! There is NO WAY in hell that I'm gonna marry YOU! In case you have forgotten, let me remind you that I already have a fiancé who will be marrying me next month and.." Rukia's rant was cut short by Ichigo's sudden drastic remark.

"But you gave yourself to me! We MADE LOVE Rukia! We fucking made love!! Tell me it doesn't mean anything to you! TELL ME!!" It was now Ichigo's turn to be emotional. Obviously, the mention of Rukia's fiancé ticked him off, sending his patience and 'coolness' out of the window.

Ichimaru Rangiku had to bit her lips to stop her from smiling, _Oh Boy, this IS starting to get exciting. _Her husband on the other hand smiled knowingly as he winked at her as if reading her mind.

Hinamori Momo grasp out loud upon hearing Ichigo's sudden outburst. She wasn't aware that things are getting THIS serious, she didn't expect Kia-chan to.. as if knowing what was running inside her mind, Toushiro moved closer to her to give a reassuring tap. "Shh.. they're grown ups.. they know what they are doing.." she heard her boyfriend whisper, upon which she have decided to agree.

Ishida Uruyuu couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew his friend had it really bad with Orihime's friend, but this new _development _was something. When Ichigo literally begged on him and Rukia's three friends to help him with this plan, he thought it was just one of his random stubborn moments where he just badly wanted to get whatever it is that he wants, but obviously he was mistaken. Uruyuu knew that Ichigo would cross hell just to marry Kuchiki Rukia – and that hell is just starting to open up right at this moment. "Kurosaki-kun really love Rukia-san ne, Uruyuu? He even memorized the script from that afternoon soap opera just to make her say 'yes'.." Uruyuu glanced with an embarrassed smile to his fiancée who is now giggling beside him.

"Get over it Ichigo! It was just a night of lunacy and delusion! We were drunk and…"

"Don't you DARE tell me THAT.. It wasn't JUST one night of sex. We both wanted it Rukia. YOU wanted it. You wanted me to be your first, how can you deny that?" It was now Ichigo's turn to tremble with rage. Despite his toned down voice, his burning gaze is more than a give away of his impending fury.

"B..but.. S-senna.." Rukia has to look away, she was scared of seeing that burning fire in his amber eyes, it was so intense that she suddenly felt her knees wobbling – whether from fear or from too much intensity.. she isn't really sure.

"For God's sake Rukia.. leave her out of this!" Frustrated, Ichigo reached for her shoulders, shaking them mildly.

"How can you say that?? She is pregnant with your child!!" Rukia finally yelled out, sending everyone to their feet – even Rangiku who was about to stand up to talk to Ichigo, but her husband Gin was swifter, he was fast to hold on to her wife as if saying to let Ichigo and Rukia settle their own problems.

Taking out a deep sigh, the orange haired business man reached for the petite raven haired woman in front of him and imprisoned her in a big embrace. "Senna is pregnant… but it is not my child. Trust me Rukia, what Senna and I had was more of a support system than anything else. We didn't have this.." Ichigo said softly as he went down to capture Rukia's lips. "Rukia.. Eversince I laid my eyes on you on that club, I just knew that it was love at first sight. I was just too stubborn to admit it. But Kami knows that I searched for you – well, maybe not consciously since I was with Senna at that time, but when I saw your picture in the newspaper as the new manager of Sereitei, I just couldn't help myself, I needed to see you again.."

"Ichigo.." Rukia found her self speechless once again for the 'nth' time since the kidnapping incident – although this time, it was out of too must happiness that she just cannot explain. She suddenly felt her cheeks moisten as droplets of tears began following down from her eyes.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" She heard Ichigo say as he wipes away the liquid from her face.

"But Kaien..and Nii-sama!!" with her eyes widening, Rukia suddenly remembered the arranged marriage she was in, but just before she can mutter another word again, Ichigo grunted, as he pouts stubbornly on her. "Argh. Who cares? Can they do something once we get married today?"

"But.. imagine the shame I will bring to the family! Ichigo! It's not as simple as you think it is!" Rukia said in a panicking voice. "You may have cleared Senna-chan, but Kaien and my brother is another story.."

"How about you marry me first and then we'll go and settle everything with your brother. And I mean today, right after the ceremony. I just really have to make sure that he can't do anything to marry you off to that Shiba." Ichigo insisted, his voice full of determination.

"You mean I cannot go out from this penthouse without marrying you first?" The raven haired woman asked, raising one delicate brow in the process.

"Yes, you heard it right" Ichigo replied cockily, as if almost smelling victory.

"Do you realize that you can get your self killed, or me – disowned by my whole clan should I decide to marry you now? Kuchiki Rukia added, as if trying to match the taller man's cockiness.

"I do. And I won't mind at all. I can die as long as I will leave you as a Kurosaki and don't worry, I guess my businesses can atleast give you – my widow an ample amount of money you can enjoy in my absence." Ichigo replied playfully, winking at the now giggling Kuchiki Rukia.

"Are you really, really sure of what you are getting yourself into.. Kurosaki?" she said playfully.

"I've never been this sure in my entire life.." Ichigo said, as he closes their gap.

"Okay then! Now, where's my bridal gown?" Rukia said, as she playfully dodges Ichigo's kiss.

Upon realizing what Rukia was asking for, the citrus head suddenly when pale and looked at Rukia's friends in horror. "Oh.. about that.."

"Kia-chan! We were so busy trying to come up with excuses to your brother and planning for your kidnap that we actually forgot to get you a gown!!" Rangiku exclaimed apologetically at the smaller girl who is now covering her face in pure horror.

"You are trying to get me hitched without even a proper wedding dress?? You can do better than this Ichigo!!" She shrieked at her now smiling husband-to-be.

"Come on now, like THAT would matter.." he answered as she took her small hands towards the now sleeping old man.

* * *

Okay… It's not yet finished guys. I still have one chapter with Byakuya and Kaien, so just hang in there okay? Just a little more..

And oh, I was reading my chapters and found a LOT of embarrassing mistakes, grammatical errors.. etc.. I would like to apologize for that, I do not have a beta and I normally don't double check my entries ( I'm just too lazy to do that. Hehe)

Thank you for those who were kind enough to leave a review from last time. It will really be appreciated if you can leave a review again. (Please?)

Again, I will try my best to update as fast as I can.. I will try.. so please, pressure me by reviewing, ne?


	11. Meeting him FINALLY

Finally

* * *

_Kurosaki Rukia.. Kurosaki Rukia.. Kurosaki Rukia.. _

The raven haired former Kuchiki repeatedly chanted her _new _name to herself over and over again, as if trying to memorize every single syllable of it to her core. Staring at the white wedding band which is now proudly gleaming under the mid noon sun, she cannot help but smile at the events that have happened overnight – needless to say, that had changed her life forever.

Glancing every now and then at the orange haired man who is driving peacefully beside her, she just cannot help but wish to have this moment saved to last a lifetime. Just a few hours ago, they have exchanged their vows in front of a Supreme Court Judge (yeah, Ichigo just have those kinds of connections) their friends (mostly hers actually. The only people present from Ichigo's side was Uruyuu – yeah, she didn't know they were actually 'related' and that Shinji guy who have assisted Ichigo with the helicopter a while ago (She later found out that he was Ichigo's right hand on his other businesses))

The ceremony itself was so short and simple that it was over even before she can actually realize what was going on. Dressed in her lacy night gown under the pink Gotei Hotel complimentary hotel robe, and Ichigo, in his dress pants and black (disheveled and crumpled) long sleeve polo, they were proclaimed Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki by Supreme Court Judge Genryussai.

Rangiku, Orihime and Hinamori were all wiping their tears of happiness as they congratulated the two of them. Ichigo on the other hand received several taps at his back from the men in the group. A sumptuous pizza and maki courtesy of a neighborhood food delivery service followed, with the couple laughing at the hilarity of it. Besides, who would have thought that the famous restaurant empire heiress, owner of Tokyo's top of the class five star fine dining restaurant and her equally affluent business partner would have pizza and maki for their wedding?

Yes, Rukia's ancestors would probably go ballistic once they realized what had just happened. Write ups on her engagement party last night are just in the society column on today's papers, and today – just before sun down, she got married to a man who is barely known to her family.

"Do you realize that my engagement party is featured at ALL the newspapers today?" The raven haired Mrs. Kurosaki finally spoke, watching her companion's reaction to her 'news'.

"Really huh? I bet they would also love to hear what happened AFTER the engagement party." The carrot top replied smiling sheepishly at his wife.

Rukia let out a small giggle as she rolled her eyes to his comment. Its funny how marrying Ichigo can feel _this _right. She was about to say something when she heard her phone ring, only to freeze after seeing the name of that caller. As if feeling her uneasiness, Ichigo glanced at her now paling wife beside. "Hey, everything alright?" he worriedly asked.

"Its.. nii-sama.." Rukia muttered tensely.

""I can answer the phone if you want.." Ichigo said, as he reaches for his wife's small hands to assure her.

"N-no.. I-.. I can handle this." The petite woman said, trying to smile at him. "Besides, he has to know, right?" she added looking at her husband reassuringly.

Ichigo smiled. Oh yes, even the all powerful Kuchiki Byakuya can do nothing to separate him and Rukia. He didn't let go of Rukia's hand as she answered the phone.

"Nii-sama.."

* * *

Born from an old traditional rich clan, Kuchiki Byakuya is hailed as one of Japan's most powerful men of all time. Although he never have considered entering the politics or serving under the royal family, his status as one of the most influential person in the society cannot be ignored.

The Royal Family of Japan would only do business with him especially when it comes to food and leisure – it being his clan's specialty through the years. Now, even the royalties of Monaco and just lately, the Middle East have been seeking for him to do business. By all standards, he is also one of Japan's busiest men.

So how is it that he is idly sitting at his office, on a weekday looking blankly at a piece of paper on his desk is in fact a big surprise to his staff.

"He's probably changing his mind about Rukia-sama's wedding to Shiba-san.." One of them would say. "That's like his sixth tea for the whole day! He's probably sick or something.. oh my.." another one speculated. "Aw come on, give him a break. That's probably his way of relaxing.. Come on guys, you wouldn't want to get caught looking and talking about or boss in the middle of a workday, right?" another one said, finally hushing the 'crowd'. But when Kuchiki Rukia entered Byakuya's office with an orange haired good looking man in tow, whispers were once again ignited. Oh yes, anything the thing that the Kuchiki siblings do spark interest to everyone around them.

"Nii-sama.." Kuchiki Rukia slightly bowed her head as she greeted her older brother. Ichigo did the same as he stands by his wife's back.

Kuchiki Byakuya silently raised an eyebrow upon seeing their orange haired business partner. "I am grateful that you were able to accompany my sister Kurosaki-san. You must have had a lot of spare time these days." He exclaimed rather fluidly, without even a single expression on his face.

Kurosaki Ichigo knew that the older Kuchiki would say something along those lines when he decided to come with Rukia inside her brother's office and yet he cannot help but feel a slight tremor especially looking at Kuchiki Byakuya's cool exterior. "We.. we were together when Rukia got your call. I thought it would just be proper to offer her a ride here." He answered, staring at the raven haired man across him without blinking an eye.

"You wanted to talk to me Nii-sama?" feeling the uneasiness piling up the atmosphere, Rukia blurted out, trying to catch her brother's attention.

"Ah.. yes. About that, I would like to speak to you in pri-.." Byakuya halted, eyes widening as if realizing what he was actually seeing. Letting out a rare deep sigh, he took his time before finally saying something that had both startled the couple standing in front of him. "I see." He continued knowingly. "In that case, I believe it is just proper for us to talk about .." he paused before saying his last words "… – certain matters."

The moment her brother's eyes went wide, Rukia knew that her all knowing brother had understood her _situation._ She knew Ichigo was trying to catch her eyes but she decided not to look at him, instead, she absentmindedly toyed with the white wedding band now placed on the finger Kaien's engagement ring used to occupy.

_Here goes nothing. _Ichigo thought as he took the seat across his 'brother-in-law'. He had been trying to catch Rukia's eyes just to assure her that everything will be alright at that he is ready to fight for her should things go worst but her petite wife seemed to have found playing with her ring more interesting than looking to him. He inwardly sighed as he tries to focus to the intimidating man now looking intently at him. Mentally preparing for the possible questions he is going to fire at him.

"So.. Rukia, Kurosaki..-san, when can I expect your formal wedding to take place? I don't think the rest of the clan will be thrilled with the civil wedding – and I don't think your father, Pharmaceutical magnate Kurosaki Isshin will be pleased should he - …"

"Nii-sama..! Y-you're..? Y..y-you approve of it?" Dumbfolded with what her brother is saying, Rukia's eyes went wide with tears brimming on its sides. "B..but.. W-why..? How..??"

Ichigo's shock was much, much worse than his wife. He was rooted at his seat, unable to say something as if everything wasn't registering to his mind. He stared at Byakuya, with his eyes as wide as Rukia's – his expression is of pure bewilderment at shock.

Kuchiki Byakuya would have laughed out loud with the current expression her sister and her new found husband has in front of him. He would have wanted to pull out a camera to snap a picture of the horror/unbelieving expression the both has written all over their faces – but no, being Kuchiki Byakuya, he'd just have those expression etched on his mind for _future blackmailing purposes_ – he thought. He knew Rukia and Ichigo were not expecting _this _kind of talk when they first came to his office. Although he had to admit that he is not pleased with his sister getting married civilly at God-knows-where – obviously a few hours after her engagement party – he will have to say that bizarre things happen at bizarre moments like this. Infact, Kurosaki's _interference _wouldn't have been better.

While he wanted to straight things out, the older Kuchiki have decided to play a little longer. "And why wouldn't I approve of your decision .. Rukia?" He then asked his petite sister who is still looking at him quizzically.

"She's supposed to marry Shiba.. err, Kaien-san, right?" Ichigo exclaimed – finally 'waken' from his shock.

"Since my sister married you after the engagement party, maybe it is safe to assume that she doesn't wish to marry the man I thought would be good for her." The other man replied coolly still observing how the two are taking his words.

"B-but.. nii-sama.. I.." Rukia stammered, _Oh God, I am not getting ANY of these! _She frustratedly thought. _What on Earth is her brother planning?_ She felt Ichigo's hands reach for her as she confusedly think about the recent happenings.

Seeing his sister's struggle, Byakuya held up a piece of paper previously lying on his table. "This was left on your hotel suite this morning. I want you to read this and tell me what you think"

Rukia took the letter and looked at her brother questioningly, after realizing that her brother wouldn't still tell anything to her, she carefully ripped the enveloped off, and upon reading the first few sentences, she realized that it was from Kaien.

Kaien was apparently inlove with another girl, she was his childhood sweetheart who was separated from him when he studied college and has to leave Japan. They lost communication and just reconnected a few weeks before Byakuya and Kaien's parents decided to have him and Rukia get married. By the time Kaien and Rukia have announced their engagement, Miyako – Kaien's childhood sweetheart is already pregnant with their first child. Miyako came to Kaien right after the engagement party – with Kaien deciding to talk to Byakuya to call off the wedding just this morning.

Rukia folded the letter and smiled. She had never felt so relieved in her entire life.

Ichigo on the otherhand just shook his head, he cannot believe his luck.

"So.. Kaien.. he is.. he is with his real love?" Rukia inquired at her brother who is still observing them knowingly.

"He would have been dead before sun set had you not come here to clarify things out." Her brother replied seriously that have made Ichigo's sweat drop.

Rukia smiled, reaching for Ichigo's hand, she tenderly looked at her brother and said "the wedding will be two months from now – and this time, we are going to do it properly. Arigatou Gosaimas Nii-sama.."

A rare smile appeared on the older Kuchiki's face.

* * *

I hope the ending didn't disappoint. This is my first series that I actually finished. Thank you so much for reading – I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

(I am pleading all of you have liked or disliked "Kissing a Stranger" to leave a review, come on guys.. just let me know what you think of the series. I'm planning to go back to on track with "Back Again" so I would need a little morale boost. –wink- )

And oh, If you leave a review.. I might make an extra chapter for the epilogue. (beams)

Again, thanks a lot!

With all my love,

Cookie-nookie-chan


End file.
